Spirited away- The Fates Align
by emergencyroom
Summary: Chihiro left the spirit world 7 years ago. She's tried to accept this life that she has to live in, but feels like she's unwelcome in this world. That is, until the fateful day a certain river spirit saves her. Read as Chihiro and Haku try to face real life and spirit world problems, while also trying to figure out what love is.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: God I wish I owned spirited away, but sadly I don't**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The sun in Chihiro's bedroom window woke her from her peaceful slumber. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, attempting to wake herself up more but failing. She lay back down unknowingly and closed her eyes again, allowing sleep to once again overcome her.

"Chihiro?" Somebody called from outside her door.

She groaned and sat up again, knowing she couldn't get those few minutes of sleep she craved.

"Get out of bed and get downstairs now, you're late!" Her mother yelled angrily from outside her door.

Chihiro jumped at hearing she was late; she turned so she could see the alarm clock that was sitting on her night stand.

"7:50…" She said lazily, preparing to lie back down, "7:50!?" She yelled as she realized just how late she was. She jumped out of bed and ran to her closet and yanked her school uniform off of its hanger. She threw it on as hastily, but carefully in an attempt not to rip it.

"Chihiro, you are a mess!" Her mother scolded as she sprinted out to the kitchen, her hair looked like it had been in the middle of a tornado.

"Sorry…" was all Chihiro could say in her haste of putting toast into the toaster, then running back upstairs to pull her hair up into the ponytail she always wore. She was careful with the purple shiny band as she pulled her hair through it, it wasn't very noticeable but she always wore that hairband and no other.

"Get out of here!" Her mother yelled.

"Trying!" Chihiro yelled in return. She ran downstairs and grabbed her bag, then her toast. She fumbled with it being so hot.

"Get a boyfriend!" Her mother yelled as Chihiro was leaving the house.

Chihiro sighed, her mother had changed. Her parents divorced when she was 13 and she'd been living with her mother since, she preferred her dad over her mom. But her mom was insistent on Chihiro living with her, and saying her dad would influence her to do bad things, and meet bad people. So Chihiro had been pushed around and insulted for the way she was since the divorce. She was now 16 and a junior in high school, which meant it had been three long years of her mother trying to change her.

"Hey, hey, hey look who it is, Chihiro Ogino." Her best friend Aki said as he walked up, throwing his arm over her shoulder.

"Aki, what's up?" Chihiro asked, but not really caring enough to hear the answer. Every day before school her mother would yell something to her right before she left that she needed to get done that day. Today's was to get a boyfriend apparently.

"What did she request today?" Aki asked, hearing her tone. He knew all about her mother, and how she acted.

"I need a boyfriend." Chihiro sighed exasperated.

"Hey, we could always fake it for your mother. I could come over for dinner, and we could hold hands and kiss…" Aki said making kissy faces and Chihiro. Aki had confessed his love for her a long time ago, and was turned down, but that didn't change their friendship at all.

"In your dreams lover boy." Chihiro muttered, she didn't want a boyfriend. Plenty of boys told her they loved her, but she never gave them a chance with her. She didn't want a boyfriend. Of course that didn't stop about 50% of the boys that confessed to her. They would follow her home, or try to flirt with her after class, but none availed. She heard rumors of why she wouldn't date anybody they would get crazier and crazier as the years progressed. She has a boyfriend that doesn't go to the school (untrue), she's a lesbian (untrue), she's picky (unsure), she can't date a boy because she's secretly engaged to a prince in a far off world and she's actually an alien princess (what). To be honest, at one point in time Chihiro might have felt a sort of love towards a certain river spirit. But she was 10 plus, she hadn't seen him in 7 years. Oh, and- you know- he was a freaking spirit.

The bell rang pulling her out of her thoughts, her back stiffened as she realized that she was late. Her head turned to her left where Aki once stood, but the area was now vacant. She knew why, she would go off into her little trances of thought and wasn't aware to the world around her. Not sound, not person, but pain was something she was aware of though.

Aki must've walked away when she went into her own little world. She did that a lot, but mostly when she thought of Haku.

She missed him a lot; she could still remember his calming voice, his smile that always lightened her mood, the way he looked at her, and how scared she was when he was hurt. And he was free now, unlike her. Since she left the spirit world she never felt quite at home in the human world, everybody was nice and all- especially Aki- but she didn't feel quite welcomed.

"Chihiro Ogino, you're late." Her teacher scolded as she walked into the classroom.

"I'm so sorry sir I dropped my bag and had to get my things together." She lied, bowing her head.

"Take your seat, because of your grades I won't put it on your record. But if it happens again…" He trailed off as he wrote her name down on the attendance sheet.

"Yes sir." She mumbled sitting down, she didn't like attention and all eyes were on her as she sat down.

The rest of the day was uneventful as she listened to lecture upon lecture about things she already knew.

She was waiting and waiting for her walk home though, her route to her house from the school passed by the Kohaku River, or what small parts were left of it. There was a small stream of it that ran on the other side of the apartments that covered the river, it was small but still there. On her walks home she would always take her time walking by the small river, secretly hoping to see Haku again. But she would never see his wonderful eyes or his amazing posture as she would round the corner. She only saw the small remains of his once beautiful and flowing river.

She sighed as she was leaving her last class of the day, gym. She hoisted her messenger bag up onto her shoulder and tried to exit the creepy empty locker room as soon as she could- well at least she thought it was empty.

"Chihiro" A male sing-song voice echoed through the creepy old room.

She paled instantly, fearing that there was a ghost or something in there.

"Chihiro" The voice called again, only this time closer.

She backed up as much as she could before she felt something close to her ear.

"Chihiro" A husky voice whispered in her ear, sending chills down her spine.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard how close he was, she opened her mouth to scream but was stopped when she felt a hand clamp over it.

"Shhh… We don't want to get caught do we?" The voice asked in her ear once again.

She shook her head slightly, and he dropped his hand.

"Daiki what are you doing here?" She asked as she registered who the voice belonged to.

"I'm here to see you babe." He murmured, only this time his mouth was closer to her neck than her ear.

"Get away from me you pig." She demanded trying to run away.

"If you fight me I'll have to make you kiss me." Daiki warned, as he grabbed her waist to pull her back in.

"Get off of me!" She began screaming.

Daiki turned around so he was in front of her with his arms on either side of her, and pushed her up against the lockers.

"Good girl." He whispered, as she winced in pain from hitting the lockers too hard. That's when she notice, he had his little goons hovering behind him. There were about 5 of them standing there, just watching Daiki attack her, some even looked amused.

"No stop! Please!" She pleaded, as he leaned toward her more.

"You know you like it." Daiki whispered

"You pig!" Chihiro yelled angrily, she brought her knee up and hit him right in the groin. As Daiki keeled over in pain she made a mad dash for it, she managed to avoid his goons and get out of the locker room.

"Get her you idiots!" She heard Daiki yell in the distance. "That bitch is going to be mine whether she likes it or not."

Chihiro ran as fast as she humanly could away from the boys, the footsteps where gaining on her and she had to get somewhere public so they couldn't touch her.

"We've got her now." One of the goons yelled.

She let out a small whimper. They did, they were gaining on her fast and she was running out of speed.

She pushed herself even more she was gaining on the apartment complex, and if she made it she could knock on some doors and ask for help.

"Gotcha!" One of them yelled, she looked back and saw that one of the boys was about two feet away.

She took in a sharp breath then surveyed her surroundings, she was too far off from the apartments to make it, and she was by the Kohoku River instead.

"Daiki I've got her!" The guy behind her yelled right before she felt him push her over. She rolled down the hill towards the river. Before she could calm her spinning head she felt somebody on top of her.

"No! Get off of me!" Chihiro yelled.

"Never babe." Daiki whispered on her neck.

She let out a small whimper as he nuzzled his head into her neck. Daiki turned her head so he could access her more, when her head was turned her eyes landed on the river off to her right.

"Haku" She whispered helplessly.

Suddenly there was a big explosion that blinded her and made her fly back. She was literally flying through the air, Daiki was no longer over her, and instead she heard him scream in horror.

"D-d-d-dragon!" She heard him yell.

When she felt herself fall it began to register to her how much it would hurt when she hit the ground. She prepared herself for a sudden burst of pain, but felt nothing. She'd stopped moving but wasn't on the ground.

The large explosive sound from earlier had dissipated and it was extremely quiet now, no birds, no wind, nothing.

"Are you okay Chihiro?" She heard a familiar calming voice ask. That's when she opened her eyes that she hadn't realized she'd kept closed; she saw that she was being held in somebodies arms.

"Y-yes…" She stuttered, not looking up at the boy holding her- she was blushing too much.

"Thank god. I'm sorry I didn't react earlier." The boy apologized.

"What?" Chihiro asked looking up at her holder. She met the boy's eyes, _green_, she observed. She looked at his face, _attractive, very attractive looks like he's my age,_ she noted. She looked at his hair, _black,_ she saw. _Haku,_ she realized.

"Haku!" She flung her arms around him, he was older now and was dressed much differently but still recognizable. She hadn't seen him in 7 years, and he was here now. All the fear and anger she had felt earlier had diminished. She felt happier than she'd felt in 7 years, he was there.

"I've missed you so much." She said, her voice muffled by his shoulder where her head was laying.

"I've missed you too." She heard him say, as he pulled her closer.

"What the hell!?" Chihiro heard a voice yell, that sounded like Daiki's.

They broke up their hug, and Haku set her down onto the ground once again.

"Get your hands off of my girlfriend!" Daiki yelled angrily, he probably didn't know that Haku was the dragon that'd scared him earlier.

Haku narrowed his eyes, and began stalking over to Daiki. He looked genuinely enraged, it was terrifying.

Chihiro brought her hand up and placed it on Haku's arm. "Wait" She said softly. Haku's face softened, and he stepped back.

"No! I want to fight this big shot, come on! Who do you think you are, interrupting me and my babe?!" Daiki yelled as he began walking towards Chihiro and Haku.

Chihiro took a cautious step back, fear filling her eyes.

"No." Haku said calmly, he'd taken notice to Chihiro's reaction and wasn't going to let her get hurt.

"What was that? You scared?" Daiki yelled getting closer to them.

"Just go away and I won't hurt you." Haku warned, placing an arm in front of Chihiro. He was lying obviously- he wanted to kill that boy for touching Chihiro the way he did.

"Give me back my babe and I'll probably still beat the shit out of you." Daiki growled, snatching Chihiro's arm. She whimpered in fear as he tugged her towards him, she tried to yank her arm away but to no avail, Daiki was to strong. Daiki pulled her up to him and wrapped an arm around her waist, making her face be extremely close to his. She tried to turn her head away from Daiki but he raised his other hand and made her look at him.

"What do you think you're doing, you idiot! First you knee me in the groin-" Daiki's lecture was cut off by Haku's snicker. Daiki glared at him and continued, "Then you make me run across town, and now you have this boy here trying to 'protect' you!"

Daiki raised his hand angrily, and began to bring it down to slap her. Chihiro closed her eyes and was prepared to face this pain, when she didn't feel the hand make contact with her face. She opened her eyes and saw Haku standing next to them now, and he was holding onto Daiki's wrist in a death grip.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Haku growled. Then Daiki was no longer holding onto her- but lying on the ground on the other side of the road.

Chihiro's eyes flew over to Haku who hadn't moved, but he was looking at Daiki like he wanted to do more than that to him.

"Thank you." Chihiro whispered, she hadn't realized it, but she had tears flowing down her face.

Haku's attention went back onto her and his face softened when he saw that she was crying.

"Hey, Chihiro… it's ok. You're fine now." Haku said, pulling her into a hug.

Chihiro began crying harder as she realized that she was being the "poor little heroine" of the situation.

"I'm sorry I scared you, I'm sorry I made you do that, I'm sorry that I'm crying, I'm sorry-"

"Hey, it's fine." Haku said softly, interrupting her apologizing pulling her closer. "Let's get you home."

Chihiro nodded, but didn't want to let go of him. She only tightened her hold on him, almost as if, if she let him go she would lose him and she would have to face Daiki alone again.

Haku looked down at her, his heart breaking for this poor girl. "How long has he been doing that?" He asked softly, after she calmed down a little.

"It's been pretty random, but recently he's been coming after me more. I'm usually able to get away- just today he had his friends with him." She said sniffling.

Haku pulled her closer to him, _assholes_ he seethed.

"Let's go." He said quietly, lifting her back up into a cradle.

Chihiro was surprised at first but didn't do anything about it, she felt safer in his arms. She leaned into his strong chest and closed her eyes for a moment to try to rid the evil memory of those boys from her mind.

"How did you get here?" Chihiro asked after they'd been walking in silence for the past five minutes.

"Well, when you left the spirit world I had my contract broken with Yubaba. So I was free, but I didn't have anywhere to go. I would wander around the bath house, but I spent a lot of time in my river. I would see you walk by every day after school for seven years Chihiro. I wasn't able to go to you though because I was still in the spirit world. But today when I was there I saw you running, and you looked so scared." Haku paused for a second, and swallowed. "I wanted to help you but I couldn't get out. But when you said my name the barrier broke and I was able to get out. I think I scarred Daiki's friends for life." He said chuckling.

"So that explosion I heard… it was the barrier breaking?" Chihiro asked.

"I think so…" Haku said.

"Oh my God Haku, what if you can't get back?" Chihiro asked, sounding scared.

"Who says I want to go back?" Haku asked a little mischievously.

That didn't calm Chihiro's nerves, "I didn't mean for you to get stuck in this world, I didn't even know if that would work. Oh no, I'm so sorry." She said, leaning into him more.

"Hey, I wanted to be here. The spirit world had nothing for me, I can protect you here." Haku said calmingly.

"You don't need to protect me- I don't want to make you do that." Chihiro said blushing a little, she was glad he couldn't see her face.

"No, I want to." Haku insisted.

Chihiro looked up at him surprised- in all honesty she'd never had anybody be so kind to her. He looked down at her, she had aged well, and she was absolutely beautiful. She'd grown her hair out a little longer but still kept it in her normal ponytail, her eyes shined with wonder and kindness. She looked so shy and sweet, and beautiful.

"Chihiro?" Somebody asked interrupting their moment.

Chihiro looked over to the source of the noise, "Uh… mom." She greeted, they'd reached her house without her realizing it.

"Who is this?" Her mom asked looking at Haku confused, that's when it just occurred to Chihiro that she was still in Haku's arms.

"Oh uh…." Chihiro trailed of, "You can put me down now." She whispered at Haku.

"Oh, sorry." Haku mumbled as he placed her on the ground again, Chihiro swayed a little so he put his arm around her waist to stabilize her.

Her mom's eyes widened when she saw him put his arm around her, "Oh, he's your boyfriend!" Her mom exclaimed getting the wrong idea.

"What?" Haku asked, he didn't recall making this agreement.

"Yes, uh… yes he is." Chihiro said, surprising him.

Haku looked down at her confused, and she gave him an apologetic look.

"Good, I knew you would pull through. Come here boy." Her mom insisted sternly beckoning him.

Haku looked down at Chihiro for conformation, she nodded slightly and took his hand in hers. They walked up to her mother together and waited for her to speak.

"Good looking…" She mumbled putting her hands on her hips, "Are you rich?" She asked.

"Yes, he is." Chihiro said before Haku could answer.

"Uh- huh…" Her mom said nodding and looking him over, making Haku uncomfortable. "I have one question for Chihiro."

"What is it?" She asked.

"How did you get a boy to go out with you?" Her mom asked, "You know, I'd told you to do that but was preparing for you to come home empty handed. How in the world did a girl like you get a boyfriend?"

Haku furrowed his brows at her mother's rudeness towards her daughter.

"I have no clue." Chihiro mumbled.

"Is she paying you?" Her mom asked Haku.

"What? N-no." He said baffled, _is she being serious?!_

"I can't believe it…" Her mom said laughing. "I'll give it two days, and then you'll realize how much of a freak she really is."

"Come on Haku." Chihiro mumbled, pulling him into her house.

When they reached her bedroom she fell onto her bed, with Haku sitting in the chair by her desk.

"I'm sorry about that." Chihiro mumbled putting her hands on her face.

"Why would your mom say those things about you?" Haku asked.

"Because she's evil." Chihiro's muffled voice said. "I'm sorry I got you into that situation, we can pretend to break up."

"No, that's okay. I don't want your mother to be ashamed of you." Haku said standing up, and looking around her room.

"She already is, but thanks anyways." Chihiro said sitting back up, and taking her hands away from her face.

"We could keep pretending if you'd like." Haku said looking over at her. Chihiro's face lit up and she nodded excitedly. Haku laughed at her sudden burst of energy, he walked over to her bed and sat down by her.

"Thank you Haku, I don't know how to repay you for all you've done for me today." Chihiro said looking at the floor.

"You don't need to, just you being okay is a big enough repayment for me." Haku said giving her a small smile.

Chihiro smiled at him then grabbed his hand and led him over to the window.

"Tell me about all the people from the bath house." Chihiro said as they sat down.

"What's to say? They're the same as ever, they do miss you a lot though." Haku said with a small smile on his face. The moonlight was shining in his green eyes making him look simply gorgeous.

"I would like to know what has happened to you though." Haku said pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Well, I'm a junior in high school now… and well… I don't have many friends, actually I have one friend." She said thinking.

"Wait what?" Haku asked surprised, he would've guess that she was extremely popular.

"Yeah, um… it's not bad though he's nice-"

"He? What's his name?" Haku asked.

"Aki" Chihiro answered simply.

"I haven't seen him before have I?" Haku asked, thinking of the people that have walked home with her.

"No, he has soccer practice after school so he's never with me. But we walk to school together." Chihiro answered.

"Uh- huh… So that's why nobody helped you today?" Haku asked.

"You helped me." Chihiro pointed out yawning, leaning her head on Haku's shoulder.

Haku looked down for a moment as he thought about why she wouldn't have many friends, much less a boyfriend, she's gorgeous.

"Haku?" He heard her ask somewhat dreamily.

"Hmm?" He asked

"I'm glad you're here." She mumbled as she drifted off.

"Me too." He answered, when her breathing slowed down into a peaceful rise and fall he looked down at her.

"Sweet dreams." He whispered, and kissed her forehead. He lifted her up into his arms and carried her over to her bed, and covered her up as quietly as he could. Then flicked the lights off and jumped out the window, not wanting to deal with her mother again.

**Hey guys, that was my first chapter! I know it was kind of long, but I tend to prefer long chapters. So yeah, I will try to update often so leave a review if you'd like and I will read allllll of them. HAPPY READING :)~ ER**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Spirited away, but I am as untalented as an empty coke can. Therefore I don't own it.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

As Haku flew through the night sky in his dragon form he thought of a place to stay. He couldn't and wouldn't go back to the river he might get stuck back in his world again. He watched the ground fly by underneath him, there were plenty of spirits in the human world that stay hidden. He could do that if he wanted but that would mean he would become invisible, and Chihiro wouldn't be able to see him.

"Haku?" He heard a male voice call.

He looked down and landed on a large hill to look for the source of the noise, turning into his human form.

"Over here." The voice called.

Haku's eyes landed on the young boy approaching him, "Tateru?" He asked trying to get a better look.

"It is you!" The boy exclaimed, with a cheeky smile.

"Tateru, what are you doing here?" Haku asked.

"I could ask the same for you, aren't you a water spirit?"

"Yes, aren't you a guard spirit?"

"I was called here. Apparently the spirit world barrier has broken somewhere, I have to repair it. I think Kaze was called as well to track down and capture the spirits that have escaped." Tateru replied.

"Where did it break?" Haku asked, beginning to realize what occurred.

"Actually I think it was at… Your... River…. Oh…" Tateru said beginning to understand.

"Yeah…" Haku said looking down.

"Did you break it?" Tateru asked.

"I think so, but I don't know how." Haku said scratching the back of his head.

"I have to get this job done but Haku you must know, the spirits that have escaped are Suteru and Ikari, and they are extremely dangerous and evil. None of the good spirits left, they could be after you and whoever you hold close- though I don't know who you would hold close, I mean you just got here…" Tateru trailed off as he saw the look on Haku's face.

"I need to go." Haku said quickly as he changed back into his dragon form and flew as fast as possible back to Chihiro's house.

_This is all my fault, she's in danger because of me. Why did I do that?! But I couldn't just let her get molested, what choice did I have?_

When Haku made it to Chihiro's bedroom window he used his magic and opened the window automatically. He dove through the window right after he changed back into human form. As he stood he saw dark shadows approaching Chihiro's sleeping body.

"Consume… We want more energy… Consume." The Ikari repeated.

Haku raised his hand and built up all his energy, suddenly a lightning bolt shot from his hand, making the Ikari spirit fly back from Chihiro. Haku looked at his hand surprised at what he was capable of- he hadn't ever shot lightning before.

"More humans… We need more humans…" He heard the Suteru growl. One had snuck passed Haku's line of vision and made its way to Chihiro.

"No!" Haku yelled right before it reached Chihiro.

Chihiro woke up the moment it touched her arm and screamed in pain.

Haku raised his hand once again, only this time he was angrier. He shot a powerful lightning bolt at the Suteru making it fall back.

"Chihiro!" Haku yelled running over to her.

"What is that thing?!" Chihiro asked clutching her arm, there was no physical damage but that's what hurt her the most. Suteru burn you from the inside, if it had touched her any longer it would've burned her arm whole and consumed it.

"Suteru," Haku answered quickly lifting her up, "We need to get out of here."

Haku changed into his dragon form and flew him and Chihiro across town. They landed in an abandoned parking garage on the outside of town.

"What's going on Haku?" Chihiro asked pacing, looking at her arm.

"I will explain, just… hold on." Haku said holding up his hands.

Chihiro trusted Haku, she was just so scared. Even after the Suteru let go of her, her arm was still burning- only slower.

"Iyasu! Help!" She heard Haku yell through the garage. Chihiro furrowed her brows confused at who he was talking to. Suddenly a large wind began blowing through the garage, making Chihiro stumble. Haku smiled, then ran back over to Chihiro to help steady her.

"What did you just do?" Chihiro yelled over the wind.

"You'll see." Haku said smiling at her.

"Haku! Old buddy old pal! What's up?" A loud booming voice yelled in a Russian accent, the wind calming down for him to speak.

"Iyasu, we need your help!" Haku yelled.

"What can I do for you?" Iyasu asked.

"My friend here- Chihiro- was touched by a Suteru. She needs healing, could you please help us?" Haku asked.

"Of course I'll help, I couldn't say no to my lifelong friend." The booming friendly voice replied. "All you have to do, Haku, is let go of your little girlfriend there. Then I could help her."

Haku looked down embarrassed then stepped back from Chihiro. The moment he let go of her she felt cold, and alone.

"Chihiro, where did the Suteru hurt you?" Iyasu's kind voice asked.

"M-my right arm." She stuttered a bit worried.

"Hold on tight, because all that pains gonna drift away sweet heart."

Suddenly Chihiro was lifted into the air by the healing spirit. She was carried up until she almost hit the ceiling, her attention was so diverted to the fact that she was flying that she didn't realize that her arm was glowing. When she saw she almost screamed but placed a hand over her mouth instead.

"Hahahaha don't like the glowing do you?" Iyasu's laughter boomed. "Oops almost forgot, you're gonna feel a little sleepy."

Just then her eyes started to feel heavy and her body fell limp, relying on the wind spirit to hold her.

"Haku, ready?" Iyasu asked.

"For what?" Haku asked

Suddenly Chihiro's body was falling from the sky. Haku flew forward (literally) and was barely able to catch her limp body, fell out of the air and slid on the ground with Chihiro over him so she wasn't hurt by the fall.

"Ahahaha! I love a good game of catch, don't you?" Iyasu's boyish laughter bounced off the walls of the garage.

"You could've hurt her!" Haku yelled helplessly, as he sat up fixing his seating so that he was sitting with Chihiro leaning on his chest.

"But I did not, for I knew you wouldn't let her fall. Goodbye old friend, your girlfriend will be okay." Iyasu's voice faded away, along with the wind that he was. Haku was going to yell back at Iyasu that Chihiro wasn't his girlfriend but found that he was already gone, plus he had no desire to.

Chihiro did not wake for the next hour. When she did she found herself on the floor of the parking garage still leaned up against Haku's chest just now she was laying down.

She blinked trying to adjust the bright lights of the garage. She started to sit up but then felt Haku's arms around her, looking down at his face and seeing that he was asleep. She giggled at his sleeping face and lay back down, feeling safe and comfortable in his arms.

"Chihiro?" Haku's sleepy voice said.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"What time is it?" Haku asked, moving his arms and pulling her closer.

Chihiro lifted up her arm to look at the watch she had on her wrist, "2:00 a.m." She said.

"Great, I'm sorry…" Haku groaned.

"Why? You saved me." Chihiro said confused.

"I got you involved." Haku corrected.

"My life has been pretty boring anyways, I need something to do, and if I die… I'll die a cool death." Chihiro said giggling.

"You're _not_ going to die," Haku said pulling her closer.

"I need to be more aware, I need to defend myself better." She said.

"Do you want to learn some magic?" He asked.

"You can do that?" Chihiro asked perking up.

"Yeah, not shooting lightning bolts or anything but I can teach you some spells that will keep them off of you." Haku answered sitting up.

"Oh cool!" Chihiro said.

Haku stood and held out a hand for her to take. When they stood they moved to the middle of the garage.

"Ok repeat after me but do not say it to me, I could get really hurt if you say these things to me." Haku instructed before they started.

Chihiro nodded and Haku began.

"By the power of the spirit of light…" Haku began.

"By the power of the spirit of light..." Chihiro repeated.

"And all that is right…"

"And all that is right…"

"Curse this spirit and take away its sight."

"Curse this spirit and take away its sight."

"There you go. That's a blinding spell, I don't know how to undo it so please don't say it to me." Haku said smiling. "Now you try alone."

"Okay," Chihiro thought it over and made sure not to look at Haku, "By the power of the spirit of light and all that is right curse this spirit and take away its sight." She recited.

"Great, you can use that next time something comes at you, and if you want to be more specific you can use the spirits name where you say 'curse this spirit' it's also a good precaution so you don't say it to me."

"Okay." Chihiro said. She felt ecstatic, she wouldn't be that "Oh help me, save me!" character, she could fight off the spirits.

Haku taught her a couple more, then they called it a night or should I say- a morning.

Finally Haku said that they should go check her house to see if there were still spirits around.

"Haku I know you can't talk to me back… so just listen, okay?" Chihiro said as they flew back to her house, Haku in his dragon form with her on his back. "I don't know how to say this but… I'm happy you're here. I don't know where I'd be if you hadn't helped me yesterday. So, thank you."

They landed on the tilted roof that was outside her bedroom window and Haku changed back into his human form. Went through her already opened window and looked around her dark room, she saw none of the evil spirits that were in there before but let Haku make sure.

"It's 5:00 a.m. I wake up in an hour for school, so I'm going to sleep as much as I can tonight. But I'll see you tomorrow right?" Chihiro asked as she lay down in her bed.

"You'll see me in the morning." Haku said.

"Good." Chihiro said smiling as she fell asleep.

Haku stayed in her bedroom after she fell asleep to make sure that none of the spirits came back for her. He sat down on the chair that was by her desk and looked at all of her pictures on it. He chuckled at a picture of her and her dad hiking when she looked to be 10, then he saw a picture sitting in the corner of the desk that was not framed like the rest. He lifted it up to see that it was a drawing, a drawing of him in his dragon form to be more exact, and it was amazing. He sat there and looked at the photos on her desk until she saw the crack of dawn shine through her window. He stood and walked out onto the roof of her house, making sure to shut the window behind him.

"Chihiro get up." Chihiro's mom yelled at her door. It was 5:45 and she could've had 15 more minutes of sleep.

"I'm up!" She yelled sitting up, she walked over to the mirror that was hanging on the wall and looked at her mess of her hair. She groaned inwardly and walked into the bathroom and showered. When she returned to her room her hair was dry and smooth and up in her usual pony tail, she was also wearing her school uniform.

"Haku, I know you're out there." She called to the window.

"How'd you know?" Haku asked rounding the corner of her window.

"You always have a very distinct smell of pine on you that can carry in the wind." She explained picking up her bag.

"Huh, I had no idea." He said sniffing his shirt.

"Nobody can really smell their natural smell, some people just don't have one." Chihiro said walking over to the window.

"You have one." Haku said.

"Really, what is it?" She asked.

"Hard to tell, I can't really put my finger on it. But when I smell it… it makes me feel happy." Haku said looking up.

Chihiro laughed a little at the statement.

"Along with your smile, I really like your smile." Haku said smiling, "It's contagious."

This made them both laugh. "I really missed you." Haku said after they calmed down.

"There were so many times in these past 7 years that I wanted you to be here." Chihiro said looking down.

"I'm here now, and I don't plan on leaving." Haku said as he entered her room and hugged her kissing the top of her head, then placing his head on top of hers.

Chihiro returned the hug, she felt so comfortable in his arms.

"Chihiro! It is 7:30, eat your food! Or don't, you need to lose some weight anyways! Actually I'm not going to let you eat today!" Her mom yelled from down stairs.

"Meet me outside?" Chihiro asked she broke her hug with Haku.

"Yeah." Haku said walking back to the window.

"Chihiro come here." Her mom said before she could get out of the house.

"Yes mother?" She asked walking up to her.

"I'm not going to feed you breakfast or dinner today, you can eat a little lunch- maybe an apple- but that's it got it?" Her mom said while wiping of one of the dishes with a towel.

"Alright." Chihiro mumbled, walking out of the house.

"So, you didn't get any breakfast?" Haku asked when she left the house.

"Nope, or dinner." Chihiro answered, looking at the ground as they began walking.

"Do you have money for food?" Haku asked.

"No, I actually have no money at all. My mom doesn't give me an allowance." Chihiro said casually.

"It's like a constant punishment." Haku said, looking at the trees off to their left

"You're telling me." Chihiro mumbled.

"Chihiro!" They heard Aki call from behind them.

"Hey Aki." Chihiro greeted turning around.

"Who's this?" Aki asked as he approached.

"This is Haku, he's my… uh…" Chihiro thought but couldn't come up with anything.

"I'm her new neighbor, she was showing me around a little before she goes to school." Haku said covering for her.

"Oh, you didn't tell me you were getting a new neighbor." Aki said to Chihiro.

"I didn't know." Chihiro said shrugging.

"Let's get going to school then, nice to meet you Haku," Aki said sticking his hand out to Haku.

"Nice to meet you Aki." Haku said taking his friendly gesture.

"So Chihiro, what did your mom tell you today?" Aki asked.

"To not eat breakfast or dinner, and I can only have an apple for lunch." Chihiro said.

"What?! That's not cool, and you don't have any money do you?" Aki said.

"No." Chihiro answered.

"Here," Aki said diving his hand into his pocket, "I've got five bucks, you can get lunch with this and maybe grab a bite to eat on your way home."

"You don't need to do that Aki, its fine, I'm with mom on this one. I need to lose some pounds." Chihiro said pushing the money away.

"No I insist, you're way to skinny." Aki argued politely.

Haku smiled at the two friends bickering, it was like they were brother and sister. The quarrel ended with Chihiro taking to money and being sent away to go eat. Haku had to hold himself back from going with her, but if he did then he would look like a clingy boyfriend or something.

"So Haku, where did you move from?" Aki asked as they waited for Chihiro to return.

Haku didn't know pretty much any of the cities in Japan so he had to rack his brain for a city name.

"Uhh… Tokyo." He answered.

"Oh I have a cousin who lives there, maybe you knew him his name was Akio." Aki said.

Haku paused for a moment, pretending to think, "No sorry, can't say I do." Haku said shaking his head.

"So where did you go to school?" Aki asked.

"I was homeschooled." Haku said, not bothering to come up with a school name.

"Are you still?" Aki asked.

"Yes, I am." Haku answered.

"Then why did you move here?" Aki asked.

Haku was beginning to panic, he didn't know how to answer all his questions. "I- um- My parents were sick of the city."

"Oh well yeah, this is about as country as it can get." Aki said laughing.

"I guess so." Haku said faking a laugh.

Thankfully Chihiro returned then and Aki stopped asking questions. When they finally reached the school Chihiro said goodbye to Haku and Aki held out his hand again for Haku to take. He did but was surprised when Aki pulled him into a tight hug.

"Don't you dare make any moves on her." Aki whispered venomously in Haku's ear mid hug.

Haku furrowed his brows at Aki's sudden change of character.

"Bye Haku, I'll see you after school." Chihiro waved, naïve to the threat that Aki just said to Haku.

Haku waved like nothing happened, because nothing really happened. Haku could kill that boy in one punch. He could've killed that boy from yesterday in one punch but held back. Wait, the boy from yesterday! Haku didn't know what to do about the boy from yesterday, would he come after Chihiro again today? Most likely, but when? Haku paced nervously outside of the school, unsure of what to do, when an Idea struck him. He closed his eyes and used some of his magic to see the interior of the school, he was able to look around the school without being in it. He searched through each room until he found Chihiro in a second story classroom. Haku ran over to the classroom window outside and saw a tree that was directly outside of it. He climbed it and sat there watching her in her classroom, until the final bell rang and she left. She walked over to the locker room on the other side of the school to grab her backpack. Haku didn't enter, but he did stand by the door. He waited for her to come out but after 10 minutes she didn't exit. _Maybe she dropped her bag and had to clean it up_ he thought, but doubted his positive thinking. After 15 minutes his anxiousness was killing him, he opened up the door to the locker room and looked around the seemingly empty locker room, _I didn't see her leave_ he thought to himself as he surveyed. When he couldn't see or hear anything he decided to try something, he opened up the door that he came in from and shut it again without leaving, but making it seem like he did. The moment the door shut he heard somebody take a gasp for air.

"You pigs! Let go of me!" He heard Chihiro yell.

"I don't want you to go out with me anymore. No, you pissed me off, so I'm just gonna have to teach you a lesson." He heard Daiki growl.

Haku searched around the locker room for the source of the noise, but there was too many echoes.

"No! Get your hands off of me!" Chihiro yelled.

"You know what? You're kind of cute when you're scared. Maybe we should make up from this little fight and kiss." Daiki said smoothly.

Haku's head swiveled around the room trying to help Chihiro but to no avail.

"Stop! No!" She screamed sounding terrified.

Haku couldn't take it, her scared voice broke him. He ran down another row of lockers, not finding anything.

"Yeah Daiki, get some!" One of the goons yelled. Followed by Chihiro's muffled cries for help.

Haku ran another corner only this time instead of being met with an empty row of lockers he saw Chihiro up against the lockers with her hands pinned above her head, and Daiki with his lips pressed against hers- his goons standing behind him. Haku ran down the row, and met Chihiro's gaze. He stumbled as he looked into her sad, scared eyes he hated it. One of the goons saw him coming and began walking up to him, obviously not knowing he was the boy from yesterday.

"Get out of here if you know what's good for you." The boy warned.

Haku didn't even bother to reply, he moved so quickly there was no sound to his attack and the boy hitting the ground as he was knocked unconscious by Haku's actions. The other boys still hadn't noticed him so he moved towards Daiki and Chihiro with a scary vengeance in his pace, but that was when he saw that Daiki was covering Chihiro's nose so she couldn't breathe.

"Hey! Get out of here!" One of the other boys yelled.

Haku repeated the same motion as before with that boy, all silence.

"Hey Daiki, you don't want to kill her, let her breathe a little." The last boy said, sounding a little worried.

Daiki simply lifted his leg and kicked the boy in the stomach without turning to look. The boy fell to the ground clutching his stomach.

Haku walked up to Daiki and tapped his shoulder making him stop kissing Chihiro.

"How many times do I have to tell you Jiro-" Daiki stopped talking when he saw it was Haku who tapped his shoulder.

Daiki let go of Chihiro's wrists that were on the locker, Chihiro fell to the ground immediately.

"You dick." Haku muttered right before he kicked the boy in the stomach _hard_. "We aren't going to do this every day, _touch Chihiro again and I'm not going to go as easy on you_."

Daiki couldn't answer, for he was out cold and unable to.

"Chihiro." He breathed as he ran back over to her. "Chihiro…" He said her name again this time more panicked as he knelt down to her. He placed two of his fingers on her throat to take her pulse, he moved his hand around frantically on Chihiro's neck searching for a pulse, searching for anything.

"No, Chihiro come on…" He pleaded, as he pushed down on her chest over and over. He lowered his mouth down to hers and held her nose, giving her mouth to mouth. He held his ear over her mouth, trying to hear breathing but to no avail. He pushed down on her chest over and over but nothing happened.

"Chihiro…" He said softly, as pushed down on her chest. After checking her pulse again he heard nothing. He pulled her limp, lifeless body up to him and hugged her- he knew she was dead.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't owned Spirited Away fools, I just write crap about it.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Chihiro…" Haku said quietly, his voice cracking, before a lone tear fell down his cheek, he hadn't cried since he was a boy. But it didn't stop there, more tears streamed down his face. "No, please don't leave me. Chihiro please." He sobbed quietly, crying into her chest and pulling her body closer to him. "Seikatsu" He pleaded, "Seikatsu please help me."

There was a sudden burst of light at the end of the hallway, making Haku's head jolt up and hug Chihiro closer.

"Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi" A low voice bellowed down the hallway. "You have requested my assistance and I do believe you have done me some kindness before so I shall return the kindness. What is it that you need boy?" Seikatsu asked. Seikatsu was the one and only spirit of life, and usually never showed himself, he was the most powerful spirit of all.

"Please, I need you to bring Chihiro back to me." Haku pleaded.

"I will grant your request, but only because you have granted one of mine before do not expect this kindness again." Seikatsu's voice bellowed.

"Yes, yes sir… I won't expect any more favors from you… Thank you!" Haku thanked him, happiness flowing through him.

"Good luck to you and your beloved Chihiro." Seikatsu said leaving.

There was a sudden gasp for air that emanated from Chihiro's supposed to be dead body. Her heart was beating even though it shouldn't have been. Her face had color even though it should be sheet white. Her eyes were glowing even though they should've been glazed over.

"Chihiro!" He exclaimed, looking down at her.

"I thought I was… supposed to be dead." She rasped out.

Haku laughed and hugged her, she lifted one weak arm up and placed it on his back in an attempt to return the hug.

"What the hell…" They heard a boy mutter, making them break their hug. It was the boy that was kicked in the stomach earlier, he fell but wasn't unconscious.

Haku raised his hand and said, "Forget." And the boy fell unconscious.

Haku moved his arms so one was underneath Chihiro's knees and the other under her neck. He lifted her up, and carried her out of the locker room.

"How many times are you going to save me?" Haku heard Chihiro ask quietly.

"As many times as it takes." Haku whispered kissing her forehead.

As they approached the Kohaku River Chihiro let out a small, weak cough.

"Are you cold?" Haku asked.

"A little." Chihiro answered in a small voice.

Haku walked off of the road and walked down towards his river and set Chihiro down on the grass.

"I'll be right back." Haku said softly laying his coat over her.

Chihiro nodded and closed her eyes, she felt comfortable laying there in the grass with Haku's nature smelling coat making her feel warm already.

"Consume…" She heard deathly voices whisper.

She blinked and opened her eyes once again.

"We want more energy…"

"No…" She whispered realizing what had approached her, "Not now."

"Consume…" The voices were closer now.

She racked her brain for those spells Haku had taught her, when her mind landed on the first one he taught her.

"Consume…"

"By the power… of the spirit of light…" Chihiro rasped, "and all that is right... curse these… Ikari and… Suteru… and take… away their… sight"

A screeching sound filled the air as the spirits eyes bled. Chihiro squeezed her eyes shut as if it would help make the sound disappear.

"Chihiro!" She heard Haku yell off to her left, "I can't get to you say the death spell."

"From the spirit… of holy fire… burn this Ikari… and Suteru… as thy desire." She rasped out.

"No! No!" She heard the evil voices scream, her eardrums rang at the sound of their painful shrieking.

After a good minute of pure agonizing screams the air was filled with pure silence.

"Chihiro…" She heard Haku say as he approached her. "Are you okay?" He asked

"I'm fine." Chihiro answered, before she began coughing again.

"I'll be right back, but this time it will be a lot faster I promise." Haku said.

"Okay." She said a small smile on her lips.

Haku returned with a bunch of sticks and branches "Hold on." He said as he set them down. There was a zapping sound then then she heard the sound of a crackling fire instantly making her feel warmer.

"Better?" Haku asked as sat down next to her.

"Yes, much." She said quietly.

Haku lifted her up so that she was leaning on him again like she was in the parking garage the other day, making her feel warmer.

"It's getting late, do you want to go home?" Haku asked.

"No, I'm happier here." She answered, nuzzling into his chest more.

"But it's cold out here." Haku said frowning.

"Warmer than I feel in my house." Chihiro mumbled into his chest.

He chuckled lightly and fixed his jacket so that it covered her more.

They laughed for a little while longer then watched the sun set from the horizon.

"What will you do about school tomorrow? Your mom is likely having a heart attack right now." Haku asked.

"No, she's probably not. She's usually out late at the 'library'," She said putting air quotes on library, "But I know she's either out with a guy or getting drunk."

"Why does your mom treat you like she does?" Haku asked.

"She says she is raising me to be the perfect daughter, but I think it is that she is trying to give me the like she didn't have. One where boys fawn over me, and I'm married to a rich doctor." Chihiro sighed.

"She should realize that you're perfect the way you are." Haku said softly in her ear, making a shiver run down her spine.

"Oh stop it, I'm far from perfect." Chihiro said with a tint of sadness that she was attempting to mask. That's when Haku realized that she genuinely doesn't know about how amazing she is. She is perfectly beautiful with a kind sweet face, but the interior is even better. She is caring and nice, but also brave and strong. She fights for what she believes in and doesn't hesitate to protect the ones she loves.

"Chihiro." Haku said seriously.

"What is it?" Chihiro asked, alert at his serious tone.

"I will never let anybody or anything ever hurt you again." Haku whispered, looking into her eyes.

A feeling erupted inside of Chihiro that she'd never felt before, she felt happy and excited and like she wanted to cry at the same time, it took her breath away. She leaned forward and tackled him in a hug.

Haku's breath hitched in his throat, he looked at Chihiro. He took in a breath and smiled, pulling her closer.

"I'm kind of glad I didn't die today." Chihiro's muffled voice said.

Haku laughed and they separated, "Me too." He said a small smile on his face. He looked so charming; he looked like her knight in shining armor, her prince charming, her Romeo.

She sat there in Haku's arms until the final shimmers of light disappeared from the sky. After a moment Haku moved them so that they were both lying down, with Haku's arms wrapped around her protectively. After a while they both dozed off into a peaceful sleep.

"Chihiro?!" A surprised voice called, waking her and Haku from their slumber.

"Hmmm?" She mumbled sleepily, rubbing her eyes as she sat up.

"What are you doing?!" The male voice called from above them.

"Well I was sleeping." She mumbled.

"No, down there with… uh…. Haku?" The voice she registered as Aki's said.

Chihiro looked back down at Haku and saw he was still asleep, a smile crept up onto her face as she looked at his sleeping face.

"Yeah, what about it?" Chihiro called.

"Well… Why are you down there with uh…. Haku?" Aki asked awkwardly.

_Because I died yesterday and he brought me back to life_ "We were looking at stars last night and we fell asleep I guess." She covered smoothly.

"Oh, are you two… Like… Uh… Dating?" Aki asked scratching his head.

"Yeah." Haku said next to her as he sat up sleepily.

She furrowed her eyebrows at Haku, but then saw her mom's car driving down the road. "Oh, yes we are." She said, Haku raised his arm and wrapped it around her waist- pulling her closer.

Aki's eyes flicked over to Haku and he gave him a look.

"Well then, I'll see you two some other day then." Aki said awkwardly, walking away.

"Okay." Chihiro said waving, when he was out of ear shot Chihiro turned to Haku and asked, "What was that look?"

"He told me not to make any moves on you yesterday before you went to school." Haku explained, dropping his arm.

Chihiro snickered a little, "He thought he could do something about it." She giggled.

"We better be careful around him, I don't want to ruin anything between you two though. I think he has a crush on you." Haku said.

"Oh he does, he told me last year he was in love with me." Chihiro said casually.

"Wait, what?" Haku asked surprise.

"What?" Chihiro asked confused at his reaction.

"No wonder he acted the way he did when he saw me with you, he's jealous." Haku said thinking out loud.

Chihiro looked down, ashamed of her actions, "Oh… I didn't mean to-"

"It's not your fault Chihiro, you didn't mean any harm." Haku comforted, placing a hand on her shoulder.

As wrong as it was to think in the situation Haku couldn't help but see that Chihiro looked really adorable when she bit her lip.

"What's the day?" Chihiro asked randomly, sounding a little worried.

"Don't worry, it's Saturday." Haku said chuckling at her concern for school.

"Oh good," Chihiro let out a breath, "Then I can hang out with you today." Chihiro said leaning back onto him.

"I think I'll like your weekends the most." Haku said as he pulled some grass out of her hair.

"Why is that?" Chihiro asked.

"I can spend more time with you." Haku said smiling, and wrapping his free arm around her and pulling her closer. Chihiro giggled and leaned onto him more, trying to think of what she wanted to do.

"Have you ever been to a mall?" Chihiro asked suddenly.

"No, I've only seen them." Haku answered.

"That's strange, I don't even like malls and I've at least been in one before." Chihiro noted, pulling at the grass.

"Do you want to go to one?" Haku asked, reading the expression on her face.

"I want to show you around." Chihiro said smiling, and standing up. "Come on!" She urged holding her hand out for him to pull himself up with.

Haku thought for a moment- wondering if it was a good idea to do this. "Are you sure this is safe?" Haku asked.

"What's so dangerous about a mall, it's just teenagers." Chihiro said smiling.

Haku sighed then took her hand and got up. As they walked to the nearby mall Chihiro asked about what had happened at the bathhouse after she left. Apparently the bathhouse was kind of sad she left and it was a pretty dull place for the last couple of years.

"Oh, here we are." Chihiro said as they entered the parking lot for the mall. When they entered Haku was met with the smell of food.

"Why does it smell like food in here? I thought you shopped here." Haku asked.

"Because there's a food court here." Chihiro explained.

"Food court?" Haku asked.

"Oh right you're new, a food court is pretty much a big area with different restaurants in it and you eat there." Chihiro said as they walked into the mall.

"Sounds cool, is it like the restaurant area by the bathhouse?" Haku asked.

"Yeah, except this one won't turn you into a pig if you eat there." Chihiro joked.

They wandered around the entire mall entering different stores and seeing a few kids that go to Chihiro's school. Haku caught a couple of them whispering about them.

"Looks like she finally let a boy get to her." Some girls in minnie skirts would whisper.

"Wow how'd he get so close, and he isn't Aki?" Some others would ask.

"The boy doesn't go to our school, maybe they're just friends or cousins." Some hopeful boys would murmur.

So it wasn't that nobody thought she was pretty they were just afraid she would push them away.

"Um excuse me…" A small said, cutting into Haku's thoughts.

Haku turned to the girl and saw that she looked Chihiro and his age, just petite.

"Are, um, are you two dating?" She asked. Chihiro was looking around somewhere else in the store so Haku wasn't with her, and he didn't know how to answer, so he took the safe route.

"I don't really know…" He said looking at Chihiro as she rummaged through a rack of clothes.

"Oh, so are you not?" The girl asked a hint of hope in her small voice.

"No, I don't think we are. Why do you ask?" Haku asked turning back to the girl.

"Oh… No reason." She said quickly before skittering away.

Haku raised his eyebrows at the girl as she left, _what was that about?_

"Yes Yuki he's single!" He heard the small girl say to one of her friends.

"Are you sure? I don't want to be weird." The girl he guess was Yuki said.

"I think so, he said he didn't know if they were dating or not." The little girl said looking at the floor.

"Okay, I'll go talk to him." Yuki said.

"Get some." Another one of their friends teased.

When the girl started to walk towards Haku he didn't know what to do, what did that other girl mean by "get some". Thankfully right before the girl got to him Chihiro returned.

"Hey where do you want to go next?" Chihiro asked cheerily, not noticing the girl that was now fuming next to them.

"I don't know, I'm just having fun being here with you." Haku said smiling, trying to not pay attention to Yuki.

"You flirt, let's go." Chihiro giggled and punched him playfully in the arm. "Oh, hi Yuki." Chihiro greeted the girl next to them, just noticing her.

Yuki didn't reply she just let out a sharp breath and stomped away.

"Did I say something?" Chihiro asked, frowning at the girl's activity.

"I don't know…" Haku answered truthfully.

The pair walked around the mall a little longer before walking back towards Chihiro's neighborhood.

"Will your mom be angry with you?" Haku asked as they approached her house.

"No." Chihiro said, trying to mask her lie. Her mom was going to kill her, one she was out all night, two she didn't come home until late afternoon the next day.

"Okay…" Haku said hesitating as they walked up to her house.

"I'll see you later." Chihiro said smiling, "I had a lot of fun today."

"Me too." Haku answered a small smile on his face.

Chihiro got up on her tip toes and kissed him on the cheek, making heat rise in Haku's cheeks- he looked away before Chihiro could see it though.

When Chihiro entered her house she tried her best to be quiet, but knew she was going to get yelled at sooner or later.

"Chihiro, is that you?" She heard her mother call.

"Uh, yes mother." Chihiro answered her voice wavering in fear; she knew what was going to happen.

"Where were you last night?" Her mother asked angrily as she stomped up to Chihiro, who hadn't made it a step away from the door.

"I was…" Chihiro hesitated wondering if she should say the truth, "I was out with friends." Not a complete lie.

"You idiot! You scared the shit out of me!" Her mother fumed.

Chihiro looked at the rug she was standing on, not wanting to meet her mother's fury filled eyes.

"Look at me! You are such a _coward_, you asked for this! You can't stay out all night then come home and not expect to get yelled at!"

Chihiro didn't talk, she knew her mother too well.

"Say something! You aren't just going to block me out, you need to hear these things!"

"I'm sorry, I just-"

"Don't talk back to me!" Her mother yelled cutting her off.

Chihiro tried her best to not look physically confused with her mother's actions.

"You need to learn how to be a respectful daughter! You are lucky you have me, if I were any other mother they would've sent you to some reform camp! You idiot, you could possibly be the worst daughter a mother could have! I raised you so well, and this is how you repay me?!" Her mother started to "tear up."

Chihiro took in a breath and got ready for the part where she was supposed to beg for mercy.

"You are a horrible daughter! I thought I was saving you when I took you from your father, but no! I was only being bombarded with a terrible daughter who took too much from her father! He was such a fool! You should've never been around him in the first place! He's a terrible man!"

Chihiro looked up at her mother, she could take being insulted and hurt, but she couldn't take her mother talking about her dad like that.

"You wouldn't know! You never even spoke to him when you were married! For the longest time you didn't even know I existed!" Chihiro yelled angrily.

Her mother raised her hand and brought it down to meet her cheek with a painful sting.

"Who do you think you are?" Her mother muttered, "You don't talk back to me, and you should know that."

Chihiro looked away again, her cheek throbbing.

"Look at me!" Her mother yelled, slapping her again.

Chihiro looked up at her mother, shocked. Her mother didn't usually hit her more than once in a fight.

"I am tired of your bullshit attitude! You are coming with me." Her mother said grabbing her wrist and dragging her upstairs into Chihiro's bedroom.

"You're staying in here the rest of the day." She said, practically throwing Chihiro into her bedroom.

Chihiro stumbled into her bedroom, trying to catch her footing.

"Don't you ever do that to me _ever_ again." Her mom spat walking into her room, "I _love_ you." She spat, slapping her once again making her fall to the ground. Then her mother promptly straightened up and walked out of her room, locking it when she shut the door.

"That was some pretty mixed emotions…" Chihiro mumbled, rubbing her cheek. Knowing there would be a bruise.

She sat down on her bed preparing herself for a long day of sitting around in her room, with no food of course.

Eventually she drifted off into a savory sleep that took her mind off of all the anger, and sadness she was feeling towards her mother.

"Haku?" She asked automatically, not knowing why. She was standing in a long field that looked like it stretched to the ends of the earth.

"Over here." She heard his voice say from behind her, carrying in the wind.

Chihiro turned around and searched for his voice.

"Other way." She heard him whisper in her ear, like her was right behind her, sending chills down her spine even though it was warm.

She turned the other way and saw him sitting on one of the branches of a tree.

"What is this place?" Chihiro asked as she walked over to him.

A small smile formed on his lips, "The spirit world." He said.

Chihiro took in a breath and looked around, "I only saw the bathhouse, where is this place? I love it."

"This is on the outer edge of the spirit world, I come here sometimes when I need to think. Come up here, it's an even better view." Haku said.

"I'm really bad at climbing trees…" Chihiro muttered looking down.

"No problem." Haku said, now right next to her.

Chihiro jumped, _how did he get down here so fast_? "What do you-" Chihiro was cut off when Haku wrapped his arm around her waist and lifted her off the ground, they flew up into the tree.

"Woah…" Chihiro breathed looking around, he was right. The grassy field looked beautiful from up there, the flowers that covered it made it look like a sea. The smell of flowers surrounded them, but wasn't unbearable.

"Consume." Haku whispered next to her ear.

"What?" Chihiro asked, turning her head so she could see him, only it wasn't him next to her anymore, it was a dark, evil, shadowy, Ikari. Behind it the tree's beautiful leaves started to fall and the flowers surrounding them shriveled up and died. The ground turned a dead color of black, like it had been burnt and the tree itself died.

"Consume." It whispered again only this time in its satanic voice, leaning towards her.

Chihiro's breath hitched, she tried to back up but forgot she was in a tree. She fell from the branch and plummeted to the ground.

"No!" She screamed as the ground approached her. But right before she hit the dead ground below her she woke up and saw the hard wood of her floor approaching her. She hit the ground with a thud.

"Owww" She moaned rubbing her head as she sat up.

"Consume." Something whispered.

_I'm not dreaming anymore am I_? She thought as her eyes widened in horror.

"We want more energy."

Chihiro looked forward and saw an Ikari slithering towards her.

"No!" She screamed, trying to back away from it- not getting a chance to stand.

"Consume." It's vile voice whispered, as it approached her faster.

Chihiro stumbled to her feet and ran to her door. She tugged on the handle, but it didn't open.

"What?!" She exclaimed. That's when she remembered her mother locked the door.

"More humans…" She heard a Suteru whisper off to her right. She backed from the creature away taking in a breath. Suteru and Ikari where both evil spirits but they looked different, Suteru looked like a black snake, only really big- and they bite you. Ikari looked the evilest; they were shadows so it was hard to spot them, Haku told her that they didn't burn you like Suteru did. They paralyze you if they touch you, which in her opinion- was worse.

"Mom!" Chihiro yelled.

"What?!" Her mom replied angrily from downstairs.

"Please unlock my door!" Chihiro yelled, as she backed away from another spirit.

"No! You need to learn not to disobey me!" Her mom yelled.

"Please!" Chihiro yelled, starting to get scared.

"I am not opening that door Chihiro!" Her mom screamed.

Chihiro gave up on getting help from her mother and tried to run to her window, but it was blocked by an Ikari.

"No…" She whispered.

She was trapped.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: If I owned Spirited away I'd own an aquarium, but I don't. So I'm stuck with a fish tank.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"From the spirit of holy fire burn this Ikari and Suteru as thy desire" Chihiro recited. Some of the many evil spirits lit up in flames, but not all of them.

"What?" Chihiro asked wide eyed, last time they all burned, what happened.

"We are becoming... Immune… to your… spells... human." An Ikari's evil voice whispered.

"No…" Chihiro breathed, her fear rising.

She bolted across her room to her door once again and started to bang on it, "Mother please!" She screamed helplessly.

"No is no Chihiro! I am not opening that door!" Her mother yelled, "Brat." She heard her mutter.

Chihiro turned around and leaned up against her door, the Ikari and Suteru were closing in.

"From the spirit of holy fire burn this Ikari and Suteru as thy desire" She said again helplessly. Nothing happened.

"Consume…" The Ikari seethed.

"No! You are not going to kill me! Not yet!" She screamed at the Ikari.

"We want more energy…" its voice rising as it closed in on her.

Chihiro let out a frustrated breath, set her jaw, and clenched her fists.

"Consume!" Its voice reaching its climax as it dove towards her.

"I said no!" Chihiro screamed and held up her hand, closing her eyes.

"No!" The Ikari suddenly screamed, making Chihiro open her eyes.

"No!" It screamed again as it caught on fire.

Chihiro's eyes widened as she saw the Ikari burn, "Did I do that?" She breathed looking at her hand.

"Humans…" A Suteru seethed of to her right.

Chihiro took the risk, she held out her hand again and closed her eyes trying to build up her energy again.

"No!" The Suteru screamed in pain as it too burned.

Chihiro looked around her room, her newfound ability was affective but would it work.

"Chihiro!" She heard somebody yell outside her window.

The spirits that were blocking her window were still there so nobody could get in or out, so she walked over to it and held out her hand again.

"No!" Both of the spirits that were covering her window screamed.

As they burned Chihiro opened up the window.

"Chihiro?" Haku asked stepping back- he probably saw the burning spirits.

"Ask later come help me." She said moving so he could get in.

Haku and Chihiro got rid of the rest of them within a minute, and when they did Haku turned to her.

"How did you do that?!" Haku asked amazed.

"I don't really know…" Chihiro mumbled.

"I didn't hear you say the spell I taught you… So what did you do?" Haku asked a small smile on his face. He looked proud.

"Well… One of the Ikari started to come at me, like he was gonna eat me, and I told him I didn't wanna die. But he came at me anyways so I got mad and yelled, 'no' and held out my hand and the thing caught on fire." Chihiro explained awkwardly.

Haku looked down for a second- thinking. When suddenly his eyes lit up, "Come with me, I know who we should ask about this." He said grabbing her hand.

They flew off into the night to who knows where. When they landed they were on a big hill with an old tree on it.

"What is this place?" Chihiro asked, looking at the old willow tree.

"Just watch." Haku said, and walked up to the tree. "Manabu, are you awake?"

Chihiro looked at the tree curious.

"Yes, what is it I can do for you Haku?" An old wise sounding voice called.

"Manabu, we'd like to ask a favor of you, if you don't mind." Haku requested.

"What is it you need boy?" The tree responded.

"We'd like you to figure out what this power Chihiro has is." Haku said.

"Come closer child." Manabu said to Chihiro.

Chihiro swallowed, and then walked closer to the old tree.

"Hold out your hands to me." Manabu instructed.

Chihiro placed her hands out in front of her with her palms up.

"Yes…" The tree murmured thinking.

Chihiro looked over at Haku who was looking up at the tree with a hard gaze.

"She has obtained Kasai powers it seems." The tree finally said.

"What are Kasai powers?" Chihiro asked, her voice wavering.

"Fire magic child." Manabu said.

Chihiro looked down at her hands.

"How?" Chihiro whispered shocked.

"It is very rare for a human to somehow obtain a spirits power, but when a human does they are usually caused by a buildup of emotion. This is the first time a human has obtained fire magic though; you have a very powerful soul my child." Manabu's wise voice echoed.

Chihiro blinked and looked at nothing as she thought about what that meant.

"Chihiro." She heard Haku say breathlessly.

She blinked again and looked up at him. The way he was looking at her made her heart skip, he looked so… What was the word? So… It doesn't matter, it made her blush to look at him.

"But careful child," The tree said, "These powers can be dangerous if your emotions overtake you."

"How do we make sure that doesn't happen?" Haku asked.

"I suggest seeing Noroi; she will help her keep her emotions in check." The tree advised.

"Where do we find her?" Haku asked.

"Where ever trouble lies." The tree said chuckling, his laughter fading away slowly.

"Manabu?" Haku called. After waiting a moment he looked away, "He's gone."

"Is he dead?!" Chihiro exclaimed.

"What? No, just sleeping." Haku said chuckling at Chihiro.

She let out a relieved breath, "So where is this Noroi at?" She asked.

"No clue, she's always moving around." Haku muttered thinking.

"Where would trouble be, there's plenty of trouble everywhere." Chihiro thought out loud.

Haku looked up at Chihiro, "Your mother." He said.

"What?" Chihiro asked confused at his sudden statement.

"She's trouble isn't she?" Haku asked.

"She's worse than trouble." Chihiro mumbled rubbing her cheek where she hit her.

Haku looked at her cheek a moment before walking up to her and moved her hand.

"Ah, uh. Sorry! Let's go find my mom." Chihiro said turning so Haku couldn't see that cheek. She scolded herself for letting him see that.

"Chihiro," Haku said slowly, "what happened to your cheek?" He asked.

"Ah… Nothing! I just… uh… Fell! I fell!" Chihiro stumbled with her words.

Haku lifted a hand and gently turned her cheek back to him, "She hit you didn't she…" Haku said in a soft voice.

Chihiro looked down, knowing lying wouldn't work now.

Haku took in a sharp breath, as if holding back his anger. He knew.

"It was an accident… she uh, tripped… she was walking and hit me by… uh… accident." Chihiro sighed and slowed her words, knowing she wasn't fooling him.

"Let's find somebody else who would cause trouble." He said bringing his hand back down.

"No, I wanted to talk to her anyways. If I talk to her can you call Noroi while I talk to her?" Chihiro asked.

Haku sighed and nodded reluctantly.

"Great let's get back to my house then." Chihiro said smiling.

Haku turned into a dragon and they flew back to her house, all the while Haku was trying to tame his emotions himself. _Why would she hurt Chihiro? What did she do? She's such a sweet girl she doesn't deserve that._

"Ready?" Chihiro asked as she was about to knock on the door.

"Yeah." Haku said

"Alright go hide." Chihiro instructed.

Haku walked over to one of the many bushes by Chihiro's house and crouched behind it.

Chihiro took in a big breath and knocked on her door for the second time that day, preparing herself for a beating.

The door opened with a loud squeak and her mother was standing there with her eyes ablaze.

Before Chihiro got a chance to say anything she was met again with a hard slap in the face, making her fall back and steady herself on one of the pillars supporting their porch.

Haku stood quickly and almost walked over to her mother and made her stop, but he met Chihiro's gaze and tilted her head as if to say, "Go in now!" Haku let out a deep breath and then ran into her house, barely avoiding her mother.

"You are a disgrace of a daughter!" He mother screamed.

Haku flinched as Chihiro was being yelled at, "Noroi." He whispered.

Another smacking sound came from the outside, "Noroi!" He whispered frantically.

Chihiro's mother was still yelling at her when he heard the small giggle of a little girl. "Noroi." He called quietly, "Over here!"

"I know where you are." A little girl that looked to be about 7 appeared in front of him, giggling,

"I need your help, make her stop." Haku whispered, motioning to Chihiro's mother.

The little girl looked a little dismayed, but then nodded a little and waved her hand. Chihiro's mother stopped midsentence.

"What did you just do?" Haku asked amazed.

"I froze her, cool isn't it?!" The little girl giggled.

"Can you unfreeze her?" Haku asked a little worried.

"Of course I can dummy, what's up?" She asked a big smile on her face.

"Hold on." Haku said quickly holding up a finger, he ran back outside and found Chihiro lying at the bottom of the steps outside there porch. "This was a bad plan…" Haku muttered as he picked her up in his arms.

"I'm fine…" Chihiro croaked out, she was obviously not fine. She had an even bigger bruise forming on her face and her arms and legs were scraped up from falling.

"Oh, her?" Noroi asked as Haku returned with Chihiro, "What does she need?"

"Well, she needs a doctor…" Haku muttered. "But over all she needs you to figure out how to put a wall on her emotions."

"Why?" The little girl asked looking at Chihiro, "She looks like she needs a band aid."

Chihiro let out a weak laugh at their comments on her condition.

"She has emotion powered powers and we need you to help us keep them under control." Haku explained.

"Oh," The little girl said understanding, "Okay! I love using my powers!" Noroi cheered. "Kay, set her down so I can reach her."

Haku carefully put Chihiro on the ground in front of him.

"Oookay," Noroi said stretching out her hands. She placed one on Chihiro's forehead and closed her eyes.

After a moment of Noroi just standing there she furrowed her brows and then opened her eyes again, "That was hard…" She pouted, "She has a reeaally powerful mind so I couldn't tame her emotions a lot but I did the best I could."

Haku looked down at Chihiro and frowned.

"But I found something out, if you wanna hear." The little girl said smiling.

"Yes, we do." Haku said quickly in his usual stern voice.

"Her powers are going to get stronger as she faces more…" She hesitated a second before continuing "Prooobleeeemsss" She said in a fake creepy voice.

"What do you mean?" Haku asked.

Noroi let out a disappointed sigh "It means her powers are gonna grow." She said in a bored voice.

"By how much?" Chihiro asked.

"By like… as powerful as a spirit powerful. For all we know, you might become one." Noroi said smiling and raising her eyebrows excitedly at Chihiro.

Chihiro's eyes widened and Haku could've sworn she was going to pass out right there.

"Well, I gotta go screw up somebody else's life… So… Byeeee" Noroi waved as she slowly faded away.

"Wait! You have to unfreeze her mom!" Haku called.

"Poo, you totally killed my cool exit Haku." Noroi whined as she reappeared. She waved her hand and said, "She'll be unfrozen in 10 minutes, I suggest you run." Noroi then disappeared.

Haku looked over to Chihiro's mother and then back at Chihiro, "Let's go up to your room, grab anything you need because you're not staying here," Haku said as he helped her up.

"Why?" Chihiro asked confused as she stumbled to her feet.

"Chihiro, she beats you." Haku stated raising his eyebrows.

Chihiro bit her lip and looked back at her mother, she would be furious at her for leaving… But then again, she couldn't do anything if she wasn't there.

She nodded then Haku and her began walking, but she stopped abruptly when a sharp pain shot through her ankle. She grimaced but held back a yelp.

"Are you coming?" Haku asked, turning around.

"Yeah." Chihiro said, as she began walking up the stairs to her room, every step was agony and a cold sweat started to break out on her forehead.

She got up two steps before Haku's voice sounded right next to her, like in her dream, "Stop."

"S-stop what?" Chihiro asked as she stopped walking.

Haku looked at her face. She'd paled and had a slight sweat on her forehead.

"You broke your ankle." Haku said sternly.

"No I didn't see I'm fine." Chihiro insisted as she stepped up another step.

Just then her knees buckled under the pain and she couldn't take it, she began falling but felt strong arms wrap around her, catching her.

"What did I tell you?" Haku said quietly, a small amount of worry in his voice.

Chihiro swallowed, her ankle ached in pain. Her breathes were short.

"Let's go, we're getting you to a hospital." Haku said before lifting her into a cradle and running into her room, "Do you need anything from here?" He asked.

"Can I have a piece of paper?" Chihiro asked in a tight voice, filled with pain.

Haku nodded and carefully set her down at her desk chair and returned with one of her notebooks and a pencil.

Chihiro scribbled something down on the paper before handing to Haku and asking him to put it on the kitchen table.

"Ready?" Haku asked when he returned.

Chihiro nodded slightly, she was really pale.

Haku took in a sharp breathe then knelt down in front of her.

"What are you doing?" Chihiro asked.

"Hold on." Haku said hesitantly. He placed a light hand on her bruised ankle and closed his eyes.

"Haku?" Chihiro asked, bracing herself for pain.

"Hold your breath, this is going to hurt." Haku said opening his eyes.

Chihiro sucked in a breath before Haku placed his other hand on the other side of her ankle and pressed down on it.

Chihiro felt the pain instantly, she held back a scream. More sweat formed on her forehead before she completely passed out.

Haku stood from where he was kneeling then lifted her limp body again. He'd used his magic to heal the broken ankle, but he didn't have enough energy to heal it completely so it was changed into a simple sprain.

When he arrived at the hospital he walked up to the counter, still holding Chihiro's unconscious body.

"Excuse me ma'am" Haku said clearing his throat to get the lady at the counters attention.

"Oh my, what happened here?" The plump lady asked, standing up to get a better look at Chihiro.

"She fell down the stairs; I think she twisted her ankle, could you get a doctor?" Haku asked.

"Sure dearie, just hold on a second and he'll be right here, why don't you go take a seat over there." The receptionist said motioning to the chairs in the waiting room and pushing a button behind the desk.

Haku nodded and walked over to the chairs, he sat down with a sleeping Chihiro in his lap.

After a couple minutes a doctor burst through the doors by the desk and walked up to him and Chihiro.

"Can we get a roller in here?" The doctor called looking at Chihiro.

In a matter of seconds two nurses walked through the door with a rolling bed.

"If you'll just wait in here young man, we'll tell you her condition in a minute." The doctor said.

Haku nodded reluctantly, he didn't want to let Chihiro go but knew he had to if she was going to get help.

"Is there somebody out here for a… Chihiro Ogino?" A nurse called after 15 minutes.

Haku stood and walked over to her, "I am." He said.

"Alright, if you'll follow me," She said as they started walking, "She is doing okay, there's nothing serious just a sprained ankle and a couple of scratches, but we'd like to know what actually happened." The nurse said when they stopped outside of her hospital room.

"What are you talking about?" Haku asked.

"These injuries are too severe for it to be a simple tumble down the stairs, what happened?" The nurse pointed out.

Haku took in a sharp breath before looking through the window outside of Chihiro's room that viewed into it. He saw her sleeping form, with bandages on her arms and legs and a bruised face, "Her mom…" He said reluctantly.

"What did her mother do?" The nurse asked narrowing her eyes.

"She was an abusive parent…" Haku said.

"How long did you know about this?" She asked.

"I just found out when I found her." Haku said.

"Is her mother at her house?"

"I think so, yes."

"Alright," The nurse said before walking off, "You can go in."

Haku turned and went into her hospital room, and sat down in the chair by her hospital bed. She was wearing the same clothes as before, only now she had the accessories of bandages covering her arms and legs. Plus her ankle was wrapped up.

Haku sat there until his eyes began to feel heavy, and he drifted off into a sleep.

"Haku?" A small voice called waking him up from his dream.

"Hmm?" He asked straightening up.

"What happened?" Chihiro asked.

"What do you mean?" Haku asked.

"What happened when you put your hand on my ankle?" Chihiro clarified.

"Oh, I healed it a little. Sorry, I didn't know it would hurt you so much." Haku apologized looking down.

"Thank you, it doesn't hurt so much now." Chihiro said smiling. Suddenly her smile faded, "What's going to happen to my mother?"

"I told the nurse when you came in that you fell down the stairs, but she found out I was lying… She ended up finding out about your mom Chihiro, I'm sorry."

"Oh God, what's going to happen to her?" Chihiro breathed, her hand covering her mouth. "What's going to happen to me? Am I going to have to move away, be a foster child?"

"It'll all be okay." Haku calmed her.

Just then the nurse that Haku talked to earlier came in with a clip board, "She's healthy, just a couple bumps and bruises. But other than that she should be fine." She said setting down clip board, "Now… I want to ask you about your mother Chihiro." The nurse said sitting down on the end of her bed.

"What about her?" Chihiro asked looking down.

"Your friend here says that she wasn't very kind to you." The nurse said softly, a sympathetic look in her eyes.

Chihiro didn't answer.

"Is that true?" The nurse asked in a slow voice.

Chihiro did a slight nod, not wanting to talk about this.

"We called the police; they're at your house right now talking to your mother. Would you like to see her before she is taken in?"

"No." Chihiro said in a stern voice.

The nurse smiled a little and nodded, "Okay." She said patting her leg.

"We see here that your parents are separated, we'd like to know if you'd like to go live with your father or enter a foster care service." The nurse asked changing the subject a little. **(Bear with me here, I have no clue how these things work)**

Chihiro blinked a moment at the sudden question, "I- I don't know… I don't want to be in foster services. But I don't want to move away from this town."

"Do you want to think it over?" The nurse asked.

"Are there any other choices?" Chihiro asked.

"With your fathers consent you could live with a relative or a close family friend." The nurse offered.

"Yes! I'll do that!" Chihiro said.

"Okay, where does he live?" She asked.

"Sendai, I don't know his address though." Chihiro answered.

"We'll figure it out, I'll get to work setting something up." The nurse said standing up, "I'll send another nurse in to help you get ready to go home, we won't need you longer than this" She said giving her a smile before walking out.

"Haku, I don't want to leave you." Chihiro said the second the nurse closed the door.

"Good, we have a mutual agreement." Haku said nodding.

"Who am I going to live with though?" Chihiro asked suddenly, as if she just figured it out.

"There is Aki." Haku suggested.

"No, he doesn't have the room in his house. He has 6 older brothers, and they're on the brink of poverty." Chihiro said waving it off.

Haku raised his eyebrows slightly, _yikes_.

"I got it!" Chihiro exclaimed, making Haku jump, "I could live with Akira!"

"Who is Akira?" Haku asked.

"She's one of my dad's old college friends, she's a medium. She lives in town." Chihiro said enthusiastically, "I visit her all the time without my mom knowing."

"Okay, let's go see her later on." Haku said nodding.

"This is Chihiro Ogino correct?" A different nurse asked walking in.

Chihiro nodded and the nurse gave her a small kind smile, "I'm here to help you get ready." The nurse explained walking over to her and started unhooking cords. When she finished she gave her the okay and she was able to leave.

"So what now? It's like 11:00 p.m." Chihiro asked as they walked out of the hospital.

"I was about to ask the same question." Haku muttered looking around. "Are you hungry?" Haku asked.

"Yeah, but I don't have any money." Chihiro answered, dismayed.

"I forgot about you humans, and your 'money', it's really a problem." Haku groaned.

"Tell me about it, I'm broke. What am I going to do? My dad isn't anywhere near here!" Chihiro said with the same amount of enthusiasm as Haku.

"Chihiro?" A voice behind them called.

They turned around and saw Aki on the other side of the street, "Aki, what are you doing out? It's like 11:00." Chihiro asked.

"I had to run to the store, my baby sister needed medicine, what are you doing out and why do you look like you got hit by a truck?" Aki asked raising an eyebrow at Haku.

"Long story." Chihiro groaned, "Long story short I have no money and I need to sleep somewhere other than my house."

"What?! How did you manage that?" Aki asked baffled.

"Long story." Chihiro repeated exasperated.

"I know a nice hotel in town you can stay at for free." Aki offered.

"Really!? That would be amazing." Chihiro breathed.

"Yeah, follow me." Aki said, motioning with his hand to follow him.

They eventually arrived at a surprisingly nice hotel, "How is this going to be free?" Chihiro gaped.

"My older brother owns the place." Aki said raising his eyebrows, smirking.

"What?! Where's all your money at then?" Chihiro asked.

"He donates to us sometimes, but can't really spare his hotel is doing well but he has a lot of taxes to pay and stuff like that." Aki explained, "Come in, it's much warmer in here."

As the pair followed Aki into the hotel they were greeted with the smell of… well, a hotel.

"Oi, Hiro!" Aki shouted, leaning on the front desk.

"Aki? What are you doing here so late?" A deep male voice asked as they came out from one of the back rooms behind the desk.

"I have some friends here who are in desperate need of a place to sleep, could you help them out?" Aki asked his brother.

"Yeah of course, is it the two behind you?" Hiro asked.

Aki nodded and looked back at us.

"You'll be on the third floor." Hiro told them, handing them a room key.

"Thank you." Chihiro beamed, Haku nodded at the man.

As the trio started to walk away, Hiro's voice sounded again from behind them, "Aki, could I talk to you a second?" He asked.

"Of course." Aki said turning back.

"Thank you Aki." Chihiro said, as he walked away.

"Anytime for a friend." Aki smiled and waved.

When Chihiro and Haku made it to the hotel room Chihiro collapsed on the bed, "I'm so tired." She moaned.

"Then sleep." Haku advised sarcastically.

"Shut up." Chihiro laughed, throwing a pillow at him.

As Chihiro drifted off she was overcome with a sense of peace, her mom wasn't around anymore. She should've been sad, but all she could feel was complete joy she wouldn't have to face her anymore. When Chihiro finally drifted off she had a peaceful, relieving dream.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away, but if I did I would be richer than Obama**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Chihiro, wake up." A soft voice called, pulling Chihiro out of her slumber.

Chihiro groaned and pulled a pillow over her face, "I don't want to go to school."

A soft laugh emanated from the person rousing her, "It's Sunday, we have to go meet up with Akira today."

"Oh yeah, her." Chihiro mumbled sitting up.

Haku was standing next to her bed with a hand over his mouth, hiding a small smirk.

"What?" Chihiro asked suspiciously, as she stood up her bed.

"Your hair." Haku explained still trying to hide an obvious smirk.

Chihiro's eyes widened and she ran into the bathroom to see how crazy her hair had gotten during the night.

"Are you okay?" Haku called from outside the bathroom door.

"No, my hair is a bird's nest! This will take hours to untangle!" Chihiro groaned from inside the bathroom.

"Take your time." Haku said, walking away from the bathroom and sitting down on one of the beds.

After 20 minutes of boredom Chihiro finally walked out of the bathroom, freshly showered, and her hair in her usual ponytail.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Yeah" Haku answered, standing from the bed.

As they walked down to the lobby they saw Hiro behind the desk.

"Thank you again Hiro, I don't know what we would've done without your help." Chihiro said bowing respectfully to him.

"Anytime for friends of Aki's" Hiro said smiling and waving at them as they left.

As they stepped out into the street Chihiro got this sense of Déjà vu, her life just got flipped around and she didn't know what to do about it.

"Where is Akira?" Haku asked, cutting into her thoughts.

"She's on the other side of town." Chihiro said as she walked towards the bus stop.

"What is this?" Haku asked as they walked under the small hooded area for waiting for the bus.

"A bus stop, haven't you seen one?" Chihiro asked sitting down on the bench.

"No, I've seen train stops but not _bus stops_." Haku explained looking around the small area.

"Sit down," Chihiro said, patting the spot next to her on the bench, "The bus isn't here until 7:30, we have 15 minutes."

Haku looked at the somewhat dirty seat, skeptical.

"C'mon, it won't bite. It's just a little dirty." Chihiro laughed, seeing his look.

Haku sat down reluctantly, and waited.

"Chihiro?" A female voice off to their right called.

They turned their heads to see a girl that looked their age jogging towards them.

"Hoshi!" Chihiro greeted standing up and walking over to the girl.

"What are you doing on this side of town?" Hoshi asked happily, she was the kind of girl that made you want to smile when you talked to her.

"We're trying to catch a bus to Akira's house." Chihiro explained, walking back towards the bench that Haku was still sitting at.

"Another visit, didn't you see her last week?" Hoshi asked walking with Chihiro.

"I'm hoping this won't be so much of a visit, more like a stay." Chihiro said.

Hoshi opened her mouth to ask another question, but the bus pulled up and cut her off.

"I'll call you later ok Hoshi?" Chihiro called as she got on the bus.

"Okay!" Hoshi smiled waving at her friend.

When the bus pulled away Hoshi's kind smile faded from her face and she cut her eyes to behind the bench. "Now let my mother go." She said in a grim tone.

A shadowy figure appeared next to the bench then, "Not just yet child, you have yet to fulfill your task." An evil feminine voice whispered.

"I didn't get a chance she left! I don't want to hurt Chihiro, she's my friend." Hoshi cried, turning to the shadowed woman.

"I said _not yet!_" The woman screamed, making Hoshi jump back in fright, "I could do it for you if you want." The woman offered in a calm tone, collecting herself.

"Please do!" Hoshi said excited, "Just leave me out of it."

"Who said I was going to leave you out of it?" The voice whispered before it rushed towards an unsuspecting Hoshi.

"Haku, where do you sleep?" Chihiro asked on the bus.

"On a mountain over there" Haku said pointing towards the other side of town.

"Is it nice?" Chihiro asked concerned.

"Very, I see other spirits there. A lot of them are my friends." Haku assured.

"I didn't know there were many spirits in the human world." Chihiro remarked looking around the bus.

"There are tons of them here; some are spirits that represent natural elements- like me, I represent a river- therefore I'm a river spirit. There are also spirits that guard the barrier of the spirit world, making sure that no humans can get in and no evil spirits can get out." Haku said.

"Then how did I get in?" Chihiro asked.

"They're not always… on top of things." Haku laugh.

"What do they look like?" Chihiro asked.

"They take on a lot of different forms, some can look like humans and some take on the look of statues, or animals." Haku explained.

"Oh my gosh!" Chihiro exclaimed, making Haku jump.

"What?" Haku asked worried.

"I was standing next to one when I was by the barrier the first time!" Chihiro said excitedly, "Why didn't it notice me? I was right next to it, I even looked at it."

"Oh, that was Peke. He's a bit lazy sometimes." Haku said.

Chihiro giggled and leaned back in her seat, "I'm glad he was sleeping."

"Why is that?" Haku asked looking at her.

"Because then I wouldn't have been able to get in and meet you, of course." Chihiro said smiled.

Haku smiled at her, "Then I agree, I'm glad he was sleeping."

When the bus slowed to a stop a voice came over the intercom, "Now stopping at Attakai Boulevard."

"That's us." Chihiro said standing from her seat. Haku followed shortly behind her as they stepped off the bus.

"Which way is it?" Haku asked.

"That way" Chihiro pointed off to her right.

As they walked along the path towards Akira's house Chihiro hummed happily looking around them. Haku's eyes trailed downwards toward her happy smile, and he wondered at her happiness, _how could she be so happy after all that's happened to her?_ He wondered.

"Here we are!" Chihiro said happily as she ran up to Akira's front door.

"It's huge" Haku breathed craning his neck so he could see the top of it.

"She has a lot of money; people come from all around to see her. She's an amazing medium apparently." Chihiro said after she'd knocked on the woman's humongous front door.

"Chihiro!" A woman said happily as she opened the door for her to come in.

"Akira!" Chihiro squealed hugging the woman.

They hugged for a moment before the woman looked up and saw Haku standing behind Chihiro. "Oh, hello." The woman greeted smiling warmly at Haku.

"Hello" Haku greeting granting her a small friendly smile.

"I'm Akira Terao." She said smiling and holding out her hand to Haku.

"I'm Haku." Haku said awkwardly shaking her hand, Haku didn't have a last name and he felt disrespectful not saying a last name.

"Oh my" Akira gasped when they shook hands.

"What?!" Chihiro asked a little worried.

"Haku, you're a spirit aren't you!" She beamed.

Haku was taken aback for a moment before he replied, "Yes, I am." He said swallowing confused, before he remembered she was a medium.

"Oh my goodness, I've never met a spirit before _in person_." She smiled in awe.

Haku blinked unsure of how to reply.

"Oh! Do come in, I'm sorry. It's chilly out here." Akira said quickly waving them in.

"How did you know he was a spirit Akira?" Chihiro asked when they were inside.

"Sweetheart I'm a medium, it's easy to tell. I'd like to know where you found him." Akira said.

"I didn't _find him_ he found me." Chihiro corrected.

"Oh, I'm sorry that was rude. How did you two come across each other?" Akira asked excitedly.

Chihiro explained the whole story about how she'd been to the spirit world before without telling Akira, and how Haku had saved her the other day.

"Oh wow, that's amazing." Akira said when Chihiro finished, "I do wish you'd told me you'd been to the spirit world before though."

"I'm sorry, I would've told you. I was just afraid you'd think I was crazy." Chihiro apologized looking at the ground, ashamed.

"I'm a medium sweet heart- I wouldn't have thought you were crazy." Akira said.

"Chihiro does want to ask you something though." Haku said, speaking for the first time in the conversation.

"Do you? What do you need sweet heart?" Akira asked turning to Chihiro.

"I… uh…" Chihiro stuttered- she didn't want the subject to come up so suddenly.

Haku and Chihiro met each other's gaze for a moment and Haku gave her a small apologetic look.

Chihiro let out a breath and looked up at Akira, "If you haven't already heard, my mom was arrested."

"Oh Chihiro, I'm so sorry!" Akira gasped putting a hand over her mouth.

"And I need a place to stay…" Chihiro trailed off, not wanting to ask.

"Is your father unavailable?" Akira asked.

"I didn't ask him, I wanted to stay in town." Chihiro said quietly looking at the floor.

After a long silence Akira finally spoke, "I'd be delighted for you to stay here." She said smiling kindly at Chihiro.

Chihiro's head shot up, "Really?!" She asked.

"Of course sweet heart, you're always welcomed in my house." Akira said smiling.

"Thank you so much Akira!" Chihiro exclaimed jumping into her arms and embracing her.

"You're very welcome honey." Akira said warmly, hugging her back.

After a moment the pair separated and Akira asked, "Do you need to go get your clothes from your house?"

Chihiro nodded and Akira stood from her spot on the couch, "Alright, let's go."

"Oh I can ride the bus." Chihiro said quickly standing from her spot as well.

"No, no it's much too dangerous for a girl your age to be out alone this time of night." Akira insisted.

"But I'm not alone, I have Haku." Chihiro said wrapping her arm around Haku's arm.

Akira sighed and sat back down, looking defeated, "I guess I can't trust you more. I mean, you are with a spirit."

"Thank you" Chihiro said.

"By the way, what kind of spirit are you Haku?" Akira asked.

"I'm a river spirit." Haku answered in his normal monotone voice.

"That means you can turn into a dragon correct?" Akira asked excitedly.

"Yes" Haku said nodding.

"Very cool" Akira said stretching out her words, "Alright, you two head out. Haku you can stay here for the night if you want."

"Thank you very much, but I have a place to sleep." Haku said shaking his head.

"But it's on a hill Haku." Chihiro complained.

"It's nice, I don't mind it." Haku said softly to Chihiro.

"Please stay here, I have more rooms than I need, and I want you to try sleeping in a nice bed." Akira insisted.

Haku took in a long breathe and finally nodded, giving in.

"Oh good, I'll show you your room when you get back." Akira cheered, "I'm going to have a spirit in my house for the night!"

Haku made an uncomfortable face at that statement that made Chihiro giggle.

"Let's go Haku," Chihiro said pulling him along with her, "We'll be back soon Akira!" Chihiro called.

Akira waved before the pair walked out of the house.

"Who is that?" Haku asked stopping before they made it to the steps of the porch.

"Who, Akira?" Chihiro asked.

"No out there, by the gate." Haku said in a quiet voice.

Chihiro narrowed her eyes and tried to focus on the figure in front of the gate.

"Stay here." Haku whispered, pushing him behind her on the porch.

Chihiro was going to argue, but he sounded so serious- she wouldn't mess with him.

Haku walked slowly up to the gate, preparing to unleash his powers on whoever was there.

"Hello" A familiar friendly voice greeted.

Haku turned his head slightly and stopped moving, it was the girl from earlier- the one from the bus stop.

"Hoshi?" Chihiro asked, walking up to her from behind Haku.

"Chihiro, there you are! I wanted to talk to you earlier." Hoshi said happily.

"Can't it wait till tomorrow?" Haku asked in a serious voice, he had yet to trust this girl. She looked suspicious.

"It's important, and it won't take long." Hoshi pleaded to Haku.

"Didn't I say I was going to call you though?" Chihiro asked.

"Yes, but you're here now…" Hoshi said.

"Alright, if it doesn't take too long." Chihiro said giving in.

Hoshi motioned for Chihiro to follow her, Haku started to follow when Hoshi turned to him and asked, "Would you mind if it was just us?"

"Yes" Haku said without hesitating.

"Please, I'm her friend. And you can trust me, I wouldn't hurt Chihiro." Hoshi pleaded.

Haku narrowed his eyes and stepped back, he knew now not to trust this girl but he wasn't going to let her know that he didn't trust her.

"Thank you." Hoshi said bowing respectfully at him.

Haku didn't say anything, he just stood there for a moment and held himself back.

When the girls walked away Hoshi turned behind a tree so they were out of Haku's line of vision, or so she thought.

"What did you need-" Chihiro began but stopped when she saw Hoshi's eyes were glowing a bright red.

"I need you." A menacing voice whispered that didn't belong to Hoshi.

Chihiro began backing up, she knew something was up. She opened her mouth to call for Haku but was cut off by Hoshi- or whoever this was- putting her hand over Chihiro's mouth.

"He's not allowed to know, not yet." The female voice whispered.

"Too late" Haku's voice boomed, right before he flew out from behind the tree at Hoshi.

"No! I said not yet!" The woman's voice boomed in an evil voice. She side stepped Haku's attack, so she was closer to Chihiro.

Chihiro raised her hand to try and use her newfound fire powers, but nothing happened. She swallowed her fear and tried to summon the energy for her powers. Suddenly Hoshi was directly in front of her with her hand on Chihiro's cheek. Chihiro tried to move away but she couldn't move, she tried to scream but her mouth wouldn't open _what's happening?_ She screamed in her head.

"No, Chihiro run!" Haku yelled.

She tried once again but nothing happened, Hoshi's hand was still on her cheek.

Haku ran towards the two of them, but the second before he could move Hoshi's hand she whispered something so quietly not even Chihiro could hear, and Chihiro fell to the ground unconscious.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but a toothbrush and a large book**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Chihiro!" Haku yelled, running towards her.

"Don't touch her." Hoshi hissed stopping him from getting to her.

"What have you done to her?!" Haku fumed, rage running through him as he tried to get pass Hoshi.

"I can't allow humans to surpass me." Hoshi said mater of factly.

"What do you mean?! Who are you?!" Haku asked with his attention still diverted to Chihiro's unconscious body.

Hoshi's already red eyes became a dark crimson, "You don't recognize your queen!?" She screamed in rage.

Haku's head jerked towards Hoshi- or whoever she was- "Queen Shinda?" He asked narrowing his eyes at her.

"Now you see! You didn't know I possessed such powers?! I am the queen boy!" Queen Shinda yelled.

Haku let out a tight breath and he looked down at Chihiro, "What have you done to her?" He asked, in a stern voice.

"I am draining her life force." The queen said.

Haku took in a sharp breathe, his eyes flicked up to "the queen" and back at Chihiro, _how did she do this? Her kind of spirit can't possess another's body. Though she can drain one's life from them._

"What did you mean when you said you can't let a human surpass you?" Haku asked with his voice tight.

"She possesses fire magic, correct?" The queen asked.

Haku gave her a slight nod.

"A girl with her kind of soul will surpass all of us, she will be more powerful than a spirit themselves. And more specifically, _you_. "

Haku tilted his chin up, not responding.

"If she becomes more powerful than me- us" she corrected, "then she could overpower everybody in the spirit world and take over."

"Like you did?" Haku asked irritation dripping from his tone.

Queen Shinda stepped back defensively, "I'm a reasonable leader." She argued.

Haku raised an eyebrow at her, she's not reasonable. Shinda- so she used to be called- was a shadow spirit, one of the few that could take on human forms. She saw that she had a unique power and overthrew the King with her army of shadows, since then the spirit world has lost a lot of rights and freedoms.

"You dare question me?!" She asked.

Haku didn't respond, he simply pushed past the queen and walked towards Chihiro.

"Chihiro" He whispered in a very small voice, so quiet the queen couldn't hear him.

"You're dreaming, this isn't real" He whispered. He knew what was going on in her head right now, she was having a terribly vivid nightmare. It happens every time a shadow spirit puts a human to sleep.

Something in her face softened at his words.

"What did you say to her? She can't hear you." The queen said.

Haku stood and looked at Queen Shinda, "I am taking her with me, and you're leaving the human realm." He commanded.

Queen Shinda raised her eyebrows, "Who are you to tell me what to do, peasant?" She asked.

"You have what you came here for, now leave." Haku said in a stern voice.

He didn't wait for her reply he lifted Chihiro into his arms and walked away from Queen Shinda, who did nothing to stop him.

"And get out of that girls body." Haku yelled, not looking back at the Queen.

As soon as he rounded the corner he set off into a fast sprint to the hill he saw Tateru (Second chapter) not too long ago.

"Haku, bring her to me." A voice echoed through the area around him as he approached the hill.

"How did you know something was wrong?" He called as he ran up the hill.

"The aura" A kind female voice said.

When Haku reached the top of the hill he saw a beautiful woman with long flowing hair and a long white dress, she was practically glowing.

"Megami," He greeted walking quickly up to her.

"Set her down Haku" She ordered kneeling.

Haku placed Chihiro down on the ground in front of Megami carefully, regretting letting her go.

Megami placed her hands over Chihiro's unconscious body and closed her eyes. Haku waited a moment before Chihiro's body was engulfed in a beautiful golden glow. Haku glanced up at Megami's calm form; she is one of the wind spirits, more specifically his cousin. And she had a lot of different kinds of magic in which he didn't understand, but he knew she could help.

Suddenly Megami's eyes flew open, "I cannot heal her." She said in a quiet voice.

Hakus breathe hitched, "What can you do?" Haku asked, as he began panicking.

"I can tell you what to do" Megami offered.

Haku leaned forward and waited for her to continue.

"In the southern part of the spirit world in the town of Hanabira there is a rare flower that grows there called Taizai. The flower has healing powers, it can awaken her, and bring her complete life force back, maybe bringing more." Megami instructed.

Haku immediately started asking questions, "What about Chihiro? Will she be safe?" Haku asked.

"Yes, I will watch over her." Megami said placing her hands in front of her.

"How long is the trip, and how long does she have?" Haku asked.

"The trip should take you no more than a day." Megami said, "She has at most 48 hours."

Haku's breath quickened, he glanced down at Chihiro's limp body. Her face almost sheet white. She looked so fragile, like she could be broken at any moment. "Okay, I'm leaving now." Haku said standing.

"Safe travels," Megami's sweet voice called.

"Thank you for your help Megami." Haku said bowing respectfully.

Megami gave him a sweet smile then waved him off, "Good luck"

"Thank you" Haku said again before changing into a dragon and flying off into the night.

Haku's eyes scanned the ground for his river- his entrance to the spirit world. He dreaded going back to that place and leaving Chihiro, but he knew what had to be done, and he wasn't going to feed his selfishness by staying and letting her die.

The rushing sound of water below him set him alert, he glance down and saw the familiar apartment complex that covered most of his river. He dove downward to it in a fast pace. He had to find Hanabira, and fast.

Chihiro's life depended on it.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is kind of short. And I'm also sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy with family birthdays, testing, and concerts. So this was kind of a "hurry up and upload or they'll kill you" sort of upload. **

** I also wanted to explain some things for you guys. All the Japanese words I use in these stories mean something and I'm going to try and tell you what all of them are, if I can catch all of them.**

** Aki- Fall**

** Tateru- Build**

** Ikari- Anger**

** Suteru- Abandon**

** Iyasu- Heal**

** Seikatsu- Life**

** Manabu- Learn**

** Kasai- Fire**

** Noroi- Curse**

** Hoshi- Star**

** Peke- No good**

** Shinda- Dead**

** Megami- Goddess**

** Hanabira- Petal**

** Taizai- Stay**

** I think I got all of them, but if I missed one or two leave a review or send me a PM and I'll translate them for you. **

** Thanks. And HAPPY READING ~ER**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: And this is where I would put my copyright for Spirited Away... IF I OWNED IT!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Chihiro felt a falling sensation encase her.

_Where am I? Where's Haku?! _She thought, as she began panicking.

"Calm down child," A deep female voice whispered.

At the sound of the female voice Chihiro began to take in her surroundings- well, more like what held her.

Chihiro's head snapped around, she was floating in a dark abyss. She could see nothing, hear nothing, and feel nothing. She was completely senseless.

"Where am I, what's going on?" Chihiro called.

She waited for the voice again but heard no reply. Chihiro let out a sharp breath, _what now, in these conditions I'll go completely insane._ Chihiro thought.

All she could do now was wait, wait to be pulled out of whatever world she was in. She couldn't move, she didn't know when she was blinking, she didn't even know if she was breathing.

She didn't even know her name.

_No, I can't forget my name again! What is it… Chikako, no… Chiyo, no… What _is_ it!?_

She felt utterly helpless, and insane. There was a black hole beckoning to her in her mind. Swirling at a terrifying speed, thoughts, names, memories, falling down into it.

_ I could just fall into it… it might take me away from here. I don't know what I am, who am I, what am I?! Insane, I'm insane._

Chihiro came to her resolution. She began to let her mind fall towards the evil swirling darkness below her.

_I feel as though I should be saying goodbye, but to whom? And why? What is goodbye, what does it mean? Forget it, whatever this feeling is needs to pass and quickly, I feel like I'm about to break down and cry._

Chihiro felt the darkness, and insanity nearing her.

_Closer, closer, almost there._

If she could she would've swam towards this black hole, but she felt as if she had no limbs.

"Wow, you're really trying to give up that quickly!" The voice from earlier called.

Chihiro felt a sudden shock as sound pierced her ears. She couldn't find words.

_How do I talk?_

"Don't, just listen." The voice whispered, reading her mind.

Chihiro blinked, and calmed her mind.

"If you go into the black hole you will no longer live, do you want that?" The voice continued.

_I don't even know what living is anymore_.

"What about Haku?"

Suddenly Chihiro went still, an image of a handsome boy popped into her mind. He had short black hair, beautiful green eyes, and a kind but stern face. A face that Chihiro loved.

_I can't die, not yet! I can't leave Haku! _

"Now you're getting it child." Chihiro could feel the smile in the voice, "My time here is running out, I cannot assist you any longer."

"No, you can't leave me! I don't want to lose myself again!" Chihiro called finding her voice once again.

"Just remember Haku, remember his voice, how he makes you feel, his touch, remember him and you will be okay." The voice called growing distant.

"What's your name?!" Chihiro yelled after the voice.

"Megami" The voice said, so far away Chihiro could barely hear it.

Chihiro felt a small smile tug at her lips, _Megami_.

X X

Haku wandered the streets of a grey town. A literal grey town. Everything was grey, the clothes, buildings, the streets, and the spirits. This is the town of Hanabira.

The town was pretty much silent other than the shuffling sounds of the grey, bored looking spirits as they wandered past him, with no actual destination. Haku was the only one there who had a true purpose.

Haku walked/jogged through the town, trying to get to the outskirts of it as quickly has he could. Megami told him the flower could be found on the outer edge of the town.

Slowly the buildings and people started to diminish until he reached the outside edge of the town that had a slight covering of forest. Haku slowed his jog and stopped to look at the forest. He took in a deep breath and began running again.

As the forest began to swallow Haku he began to use his powers to try and sense the flower somewhere. In the beginning he felt nothing, but as he ran further into the ominous forest he began to feel a small tugging towards his right. He quickly followed his instinct and made a sharp right. He ran until he finally saw the shining flower in the middle of the dark forest.

_This is too easy… _Haku thought as he approached it warily. _Maybe it's not the right flower, how should I tell-_

Haku's thoughts where cut off by a sudden thumping sound behind him, accompanied by the sound of breaking twigs.

Haku whirled around and saw three beastly looking creatures, all looking a bit different. The one on the far right was the smallest but definitely looked the strongest, with a single horn in the middle of its forehead and purple looking skin. It walked towards him on two feet, the trio almost looked like ogres. The middle one had purple skin as well and walked on two feet, but instead of one horn it had two horns in its forehead and was looming far above the other two banking it. And the final one to the left had a nasty green color for skin and an extremely large horn protruding from the middle of its forehead, much more lengthy than the other two's.

Haku stepped back and furrowed his brows at the menacing creatures. He was closer to the flower then they were, so if they were trying to guard the flower they weren't doing a good job.

"Intruder…" The beast on the left with the large horn growled.

Haku turned his head slightly, he felt no fear towards the beasts.

"Evle, go!" The one on the right spat.

Haku didn't reply he just stepped back once again towards the flower.

"Gori can get em, Gori can." The middle one chuckled menacingly.

"Your grammar is lacking." Haku said calmly looking the one in the middle.

"Garmmer no problm' for the Vah'rost we kill insted." The middle one slurred, the one Haku assumed was Gori.

Haku raised his eyebrows, _They might not know how to speak, but they do look strong… best to be careful_.

"What is your species again?" Haku asked.

"We tha Vah'rost!" The one on the right chanted.

"Oh, you are Vaharost. I've heard of your species before." Haku said.

"We sher you hav. We strong and kill intruder." The one on the left growled as they once again began advancing towards Haku.

"What am I intruding on?" Haku asked, this was the time to find out if this was the right flower.

"We keep Taza fer us, so no wun kin get ta it." Gori explained as they walked towards him slowly.

"Really, you watch over the Taizai flower, it's truly beautiful." Haku said kneeling down next to it, he'd gotten his answer, now he just had to get out of there.

"Don tuch it, it owrs." The right one warned.

"Don't worry, I have no need to, I'm simply lost." Haku lied, "Do you happen to know where the town of Hanabira is?" He asked not looking up from the flower in front of him.

The trio stopped advancing at hearing that he had no intention of taking their flower. "Oh, it dat way." Gori said pointing towards the way of the town.

"Well then, I'll be on my way. Nice meeting you Vaharosts, thank you very much." Just as Haku was standing up he grabbed the stem of the flower and lifted it up with him, hiding it from the view of the Vaharosts.

"Don com bak, dis is owr fower" The right beast warned.

Haku had his back to them now, but he simply turned his head enough to give them a side glance, a smirk playing on his face. He mentioned "I won't" righted before changing into dragon form and flying off with the flower in hand- or, paw should I say.

He flew for about five seconds before hearing an ear rattling roar from behind him. Haku sped up a little more. He had to make it to the gate at the edge of town to get out of the spirit world, and considering the way the beasts were built, they would be fast.

As Haku flew through the town he sped past unsuspecting patrons, who simply stumbled a little and kept walking as if nothing happened. But the thumping sounds of the beasts feet pounding on the ground were growing closer to him. He sped himself up a little more, he couldn't get much faster than his current speed.

Haku rounded corners and flew over buildings but the beasts were coming closer.

"Intruder tewk owr fower!" One roared.

Haku risked a sharp glance behind him and saw they were rounding the corner of the building he just passed. Haku snapped his head back forward and turned at the next building and saw the spirit gate was directly in front of him. It was nothing more than an invisible force field but he felt it.

Relieved, he began to mutter the spell to open it for himself, "Eleka nahmen ah tum" He felt a sort of clearing in front of him, he began to be relieved but soon remembered the Vaharosts tailing him.

"No evle man gonna taik owr fower!" He heard Gori's voice closer than he felt comfortable with.

Haku tried to fly faster but couldn't get out of the beasts evil claws reach. He felt a sudden burst of pain towards the end of his tail.

Haku cried out in pain as he was dragged to the ground by Gori. His dragon form shattered and he once again turned to his human looking form.

"No evle man! You no take owr fower!" Gori roared lunging towards Haku.

Haku- who had fallen onto his back- rolled off to the side, merely missing Gori's claws.

Haku jumped to his feet but staggered a little when he remembered the big gash that now appeared on his leg. He held onto the flower in his hand as tight as he could.

"Evle intruder won liv any lawngar!" The long horned Vaharost screamed.

The passerby's didn't react to the attack on the edge of their town. Haku was simply trying to reach the edge of the gate before it closed, and he'd have to retry the spell.

Haku backed up quickly trying to avoid the claws again.

"Go 'round da spirit boyee Crond!" Gori ordered. "Make shor he don get out wit owr fower!"

Haku turned and saw the one with the big horn- Crond- had positioned himself behind him.

"Hont yew tayk da fower from boyee" Gori instructed as he walked towards Haku.

Haku's head whipped around as he tried to find a way out of the situation. The only way out was up, his left was blocked by Hont, who was trying to snatch the flower. In front of him was Gori who was simply trying to kill him. Behind him was Crond, who wasn't going to let him out of the spirit world. And on his right was a gray cement wall.

The problem was that that Haku couldn't change into his dragon form. One: because he was much too tired from flying so quickly. Two: because the cut on his leg was causing too much pain for him to focus on how to change forms.

"Geet em Gori!" Crond shouted. Haku turned so his back was against the wall, now putting Hont in front of him, Crond to his left, and Gori to his right.

Haku's mind reeled as he tried to find a way out of this situation. He closed his eyes but could feel the Vaharosts in front of him nearing.

_Think, think, think… Baka think! How do I get out of here! There's a brick wall behind me and three beasts in front of me… how do I get out? I can't just dissolve into thin air, I need to disappear! Teleport, or…. _

A sudden idea hit Haku just then.

"Grab em Hont, grab da boyee!" Gori ordered.

"No yew! Yew grab em! Yew da leeder!" Hont argued turning to Gori.

"No yew in fron of em! Grab em!" Gori retorted diverting his attention from Haku.

"Yew tew need to stop fiytin, it ges anoyng." Crond chimed in.

"Yew tink we anoyng, yew anoyng! Butthed!" Gori yelled back.

Haku took the chance. He recited a few words in his head and he fell through the wall he was leaning on. Fell through to the other side, safety.

Haku didn't wasted time, he ran out of the grey building he just entered and walked around back to the side that was next to the spirit gate. He popped his head out from around the corner and saw the trio was still arguing, not even noticing that their prey had escaped. Well, not until he made it to the gate.

Haku ran to the gate and Gori spotted him when he exited the shelter of the building.

"Crond! Go now, he eskapping!" Gori cried.

Crond whirled around and brought his claws down with great force, slicing across Haku's back.

Haku realized the gate had once again closed, he took in a quick breath and muttered, "Eleka nahmen ah tum" reopening the gates.

"Wat was dat?!" Hont asked angrily sulking towards him.

Haku took in a deep breath and stumbled backwards. His leg and back bleeding terribly.

"Repeet boyee!" Gori ordered.

Haku grimaced and kept moving backwards towards the now open gate.

Crond seemed to be fed up with his silence. He raised his claw again and slapped Haku across the cheek, gashing it. Haku stumbled back, falling to the ground.

"There 'e gose! Grab em now Crond!" Gori yelled.

Haku began pushing himself backwards towards the gate.

"Look, he tinks 'e can get outa heer" Crond laughed walking slowly towards him.

"Yew don talk much keedo" Hont chuckled leaning towards him.

Haku turned his head and kept moving back, he was only five feet away now.

"Stop playn wit yer fewd Crond, jus' keel em alredy." Gori said.

Crond complied, he raised his claw again and slashed Haku's side again, making him fall to his other side and roll towards the gate. Haku grunted and let it happen, the closer the better. He still had the flower. He stopped moving about a foot away from the gate.

"Now, grab em and da fower." Hont said smiling sinisterly.

Crond moved forward and Haku couldn't help but smile a little, just to freak them out.

"Wat he smilin 'bout?!" Gori asked, sounding angry.

"Ask em!" Hont said.

Crond leaned down about an inch from Haku's face, "Watshu lafin 'bout boyee." He spat.

Haku grimaced at the smell of Crond's breath, but kept the smile, "It's just…" He forced through gritted teeth- he could barely bare the pain-, "Your breath is almost as bad as your grammar."

With that Haku made one final push and fell through the portal to the human world. He was by his river, lying on the ground gasping and writhing in pain from the four gashes on him.

_Haku! Can you make it back to the mountain!? _Megami's frightened voice called in his mind.

_I can try- _Haku was cut off by Megami speaking once again.

_No you're too weak, I'm sending Tateru to retrieve you. Just hold on until then._

Haku didn't argue, he just laid there and tried to fight off the darkness that was trying to capture him.

"Haku!" A young male voice called, Tateru. **(Mentioned in chapter 2)**

Haku looked through blurred eyes to see a younger boy with blond curly hair and a kind face approach him.

"Oh my God! What happened?!" Tateru exclaimed.

"Just… get me… to… Megami." Haku said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, right sorry." Tateru mumbled waving his hand. Suddenly Haku was surrounded by bright gold light. Tateru could teleport people, and this is what it was like when he did. When the golden light subsided Haku took in that he was on the hill again next to Chihiro and Megami, with Tateru standing above him.

"No wonder I sensed so much pain from you when you entered back into this world." Megami muttered looking him over. Haku's clothes were soaked with blood and there were rips all over them from the claws.

"What did you run into?" Megami asked.

"Doesn't matter… just… help Chihiro." Haku rasped.

Megami quickly took the golden flower from Haku. Haku couldn't hear much over the pounding in his but he did see her mouth moving quickly as she performed the spell.

Black rimmed the side of Haku's vision but he saw Megami finish the spell and place the flower on Chihiro's chest. Haku swallowed and tried to fight of the final wave of fatigue as it grabbed him and pulled him into darkness. As his eyes began to close he saw Chihiro's open. Slowly, and gracefully, like sleeping beauty.

Darkness overtook Haku's vision completely and his head lolled to the side. He couldn't keep his eyes open from the blood loss.

"Haku?!" He heard Chihiro's panicked voice call, at first he thought it was the nightmare, but he found that it was Chihiro rushing over to him in the real world.

"Haku, wake up! Don't die!" Chihiro sobbed.

Haku heard this and wanted to open his eyes right there and reassure her he wasn't dead, but just couldn't find the strength to do it.

"It's ok Chihiro, I can help you." He heard Megami reassure walking up next to her.

"Megami?!" Chihiro asked excited.

"Yes it's me, now close your eyes… this may be pretty bright." Megami said softly.

Haku began to feel very warm, not an uncomfortable warm, but a nice summer morning warm. And slowly the pain eased up until there was barely any. Haku suddenly felt more energized than he'd felt in days. Slowly his eyes opened as well, and he saw the bright morning light. How long had he been gone?

"Haku?!" Chihiro squeaked.

Haku made an attempt to sit up but felt extremely stiff. "Hey, Chihiro" He grunted.

"I thought you died!" Chihiro cried, tackling him in a big hug. Haku fell back onto the ground and returned the hug laughing.

"I thought you died too." His voice was muffle from Chihiro's shoulder.

"Again! Ugh! I need to stop getting myself into trouble and making you save me…" Chihiro was suddenly put down by the thought.

"What is it Chihiro?" Haku asked when they separated from their hug.

Chihiro looked down a small frown on her lips. "I almost got you killed…"

Haku's eyes widened suddenly, "Oh, no… Chihiro, it was my fault- I ran into some beasts and ended up fighting them. I could've made it out of there without running into them, I was just careless."

Chihiro didn't look convinced, "I'm so sorry…" She mumbled.

Haku leaned forward and put a hand on her cheek, making her head snap up. Haku's eyes were sincere and caring.

"I told you," He said softly, "I would die any day for you."

A sudden "Awww" Emanating from behind them made the pair realize they weren't alone.

Haku looked to his right and saw Tateru looking at the sky with his hands in his pockets, awkwardly trying to pretend he wasn't listening, and Megami with a hand over her mouth, but a smile reaching her eyes.

Chihiro turned beat red and looked down.

Haku snickered and stood up, holding a hand out to her. "Come on, we have to get your clothes and try not to give Akira too big of a heart attack about where you've been."

Chihiro smiled, and gingerly took Haku's hand. Feeling closer than ever to him.

* * *

**ZOMG GUYS! THE ONE is coming out tomorrow and I'm so excited! **

**Has anybody read The Selection? Amazing trilogy, and the last book is coming out tomorrow!**

**Oh god, my ships better sail, or there's going to be another fanfiction to add to my collection..**

**Anyways HAPPY READING~ ER**


End file.
